Crush
by Fangirl17
Summary: Edward's a player,but when he starts to have feelings for his sister's dorky bestfriend, he goes awol for her. No matter how many times he tries to walk away,and ignore his feelings, he keeps coming back. Is it just a crush or is he falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Crush**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**(BPOV)**

OMG! There **HE** was. The Edward Cullen. Also known as my best friend's brother, but who cares about that? He. Is. Hot, he's what girls at Forks High call a knee- trembler. His sexy hair, his hot body, not to mention he looks like a Greek god! And God!!!!! His freaking smile. It's like he has the sun in his mouth. Every girl wants to be his girl. Frankly what woman in their right mind wouldn't? Even though he is a total player, and hasn't had a relationship lasting longer that a two week; but then again who cares about that. A girl like me can only dream.

I'm not beautiful like the other girls, or have a sexy body for that matter. I'm Bella Swan, the chief's daughter. That's the only reason people know who I am. 99.999 percent of the time they just call me the chief's daughter. So I'm forced to watch from a distance while he walks to his super high class, popular, jock/Barbie doll, cheerleader table.

"Bella! Snap out of it!" I jumped as Alice snapped her hand in my face. Alice is Edward's twin sister. And boy is she small. But don't and I mean **NEVER EVER** under-estimate her. It will probably be the end of you. No lie!

"Jeez Bella you're always staring at him. Why don't you just go over and ask him out. He would totally say yes." I nearly chocked and fell out of my chair. I stared at Rosalie like she was dressed as a clown that was a drag queen.

"Rosie sweetie, are you alright because I know I didn't hear what I thought you just said."

"Yes you did. You can't just spend your life watching him from a distance everywhere he goes like a creepy stalker. Get in the game, woman! You are just as pretty as those other girls. Plus, you have self respect. Especially for your body." I looked at her like she was a porno star doing a show in Wal-Mart. Was she out of her freaking mind?! Was she blind?

This was me she was talking about. Frizzed up hair that was always in a messy bun, glasses that I had to wear since I was four, and clothes two times bigger that my small frame. I was shapeless, paler than a sheet of paper, and a nerd. No, I was worse than a nerd, a dork, or a geek. Frankly, I don't know how Alice and Rose were my best friends. They were hot, beautiful, and popular. Not to mention their also super hot jock boyfriends who were on the foot ball team, and got invited to all the awesome parties that I somehow get dragged to all the time.

Hell I blush like crazy freaking anything. As I looked at Rose, I thought about all these things, and then my eyes went to the surface of the table.

"Thanks for the pep word guys. Especially the stalker thing, but it's not worth trying just to be humiliated. He doesn't even remember my name half the time and I have been your best friend for God knows how long. I'd rather just keep my distance." I said. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Alice leaning across the table with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Bella, Rosie didn't mean anything by the stalker thing. Of course he remembers your name. You are just as beautiful as me and Rose. Plus my brothers an idiot to not see what he has right in front of him. Another plus is look happy, because here he comes with Jazz and Emmet." I looked around panicked. Sure enough there he was walking in the direction of our table.

I kept my face down as kisses and greetings were exchanged. Frankly the new arrivals didn't know I was there until a throat was cleared. A chorus of 'hi Bella's' rang out. I looked up and managed to whisper a reply until I noticed the Edward was in the chair next to mine. My eyes swiftly returned to the table, and my cheeks began to glow. God why was I so cursed. Quietly I listened to the conversation, and drunk in everything that Edward said and did. A few time Alice and Rosalie tried to include me in the conversation, but I managed to escape attention.

Everything was going well. That was until Lauren came over and propped herself right into Edward's lap.

"Hey hottie!" her high nasally voice said. I could tell she was trying to be sexy. Her back was arched to flaunt her fake parts to Edward. She took a hand and ran it through her hair, while she smiled a bright smile. Of course Edward fell straight for it, but that wasn't important. Before any more words were exchanged a full blown make out session began. That's how lunch always is for Edward. Some girl that sits on his lap while the swap spit. It doesn't matter how many times I watch this it just hurts me every time. I felt even worse with him sitting right next to me at the very same table.

"Um I have to get something from my locker before class starts. I'll see you there," I said hastily as the scene became too much for me to handle. I picked up my bag and pushed my chair in. Alice looked at me again with that horrible look of sympathy. I turned quickly because I didn't want it. I didn't want her sympathy. As made my way to the door heard Edward yelp and two pairs of heels hot on my trail. I made it to my locker without looking back.

"Bella stop are you alright?"

"I'm fine guys. I just needed to get some thing from my locker. Really. "

"Isabella Swan do you really think you can lie to us!" Alice said indifferently.

"Maybe?" I asked hopefully.

"Bella don't worry about that idiot. How about you stay the night at my house. It's Friday, and that dummy will be out at least till three." Alice suggested.

"Sure whatever." I bravely pulled on a smile.

**A/N: Okay, that was chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. There will be a sleepover next chapter and if you know me then…………….. Anyway please review. Kisses!!!**

**love,**

**Fangirl12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Crush **

**By: Fangirl12**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: Oh My Freaking GOD! I don't own Twilight….**

**A/N: Thanks for all wonderful reviews. Enjoy this next chapter. P.S. This chapter is dedicated to ****bookworm2009****. This person gave a lot to this chapter. Kisses!!! Enjoy.**

**(BPOV)**

"Guys come on. I really don't want to do this. You know I hate it." I whined

"Bella must you always be so difficult and it's not like we're doing a whole," Alice sighed.

"That's what you always say!"

"We promise. Please, please, please."

"Fine whatever but make it quick." Rosalie and Alice, and my doom began. Why did my life suck so much?

"Babe, you are so going to be over Edward in no time when you have all those other boys fawning over you." Dear God…..

***************************

**(EPOV)**

"Can you believe that damn pixie put me out of my own house for a freaking sleepover?" I growled.

"Jeez Ed, chill out for a second." Emmet patted my shoulder. I shook his hand off, and jammed my foot on the gas pedal.

"I say chill, not go egomaniac!" Emmet yelled. I turned into a path that led up to a house with booming music. I stopped the car.

"Just get out the freaking car," I sighed. Emmet opened the door and hopped out.

"See ya later… or maybe not knowing you." He winked and I rolled my eyes. Maybe that would take my mind of Alice. Immediately as I entered the house, I was bombarded by the female population.

"Edward come dance with me!"

"Hey, Eddie you want to come upstairs with me!?"

"You want to make out with me?"

"NO, Edward wants to make out with me!"

"No he doesn't you ugly bitch,"

They began pulling each other's hair and clawing each other's arms; and it was all for me. I grinned slyly at them.

"Ladies, ladies," they all stopped and looked at me. I opened my eyes widely; there's enough Edward to go around!" They returned my grin and the party had truly begun because Edward Cullen had arrived.

****************************

**(BPOV)**

"Conditioner," Alice said holding her hand out.

"Conditioner," Rose repeated handing Alice the conditioner. I rolled my eyes through my closed lids.

"You guys act like this is surgery," I said.

"Have you no imagination?" Rose asked incredulously. This little game preceded for at least an hour.

"Scissors."

"Scissors."

"Mousse."

"Mousse."

"Blow dryer."

"Blow dryer."

"Okay Bella, this is easy. You can do it yourself. Do you want your hair strait or curly?"

"Um… curly I guess, but not to curly. Really loose.

"Gotcha." I sat in the styling chair (yeah they have a freaking salon chair in the bathroom) quietly as Alice explained everything to me. Between me, myself, Alice, and Rose I've never used a hot curler before in my life; but it seemed easy enough…until you get burnt. Thank God that Alice was the one doing it and not me.

"Okay, I am done!" She walked to front and wiped a fake tear away. Her smile was as bright as the sun. Literally! I tried to turn to the mirror, but I was stopped.

"Not yet. Rose, you're up." Alice said. The surgical procedure continued on as Rose did my makeup and explained that to me too.

*******************************

**(EPOV)**

"Hey, get me another drink," I told Candy.

"Sure, Eddie." She ran a hand through my hair and winked as she left to get what I asked for.

"Wow, Edward you have such sexy hair." I smirked and leaned toward her ear.

"Not as sexy as those legs of yours, baby." She giggled loudly and lightly hit my arm.

"Here you go Eddie." I grabbed the drink she was handing me and took a large gulp. I winked at her and she blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Eddie," Jessica whined," You're giving her all your attention!" She shot Candy a glare as the other girls began to shake their heads in agreement.

"Okay…who wants to dance with Edward?" They all jumped up

"Me, me! Edward dance with me! Edward!" I walked out to the middle of the crowd of sweaty teenagers. I and began to dance as the girls crowded around and grinded their bodies against me. Boy was I glad to be me. What else could I want? I was Edward Cullen after all.

********************************

**(BPOV)**

I swear that I was about to cry. Alice and Rose were angels that God had sent from heaven himself. I barely recognized the girl in the mirror. She had luscious, thick, chestnut colored hair. Her lips were a dark shade of red coated with a thin layer of shimmer lip-gloss. On her eye lids was a smoky colored eye shadow and there was a just barely noticeable blush.

Her pale skin was flawless and beautiful, and her long thick eyelashes added to that factor. My eyes kept shifting from Alice to Rose, my mouth hanging open with nothing coming out.

"Bella look at you!"

"Alice, I think our baby has finally grown up!" Rose shouted.

"Now it's time to go to the wardrobe," Alice stated with a sudden seriousness, and the moment was totally shattered. Pixie say what?

"Alice, I don't want to change my-

"Chill out, Bella, it's nothing crucial. Just getting rid of those nasty sweats that you are only allowed to wear in the privacy of your home." I looked inspected the two of them suspiciously.

"Whateves."

It was around four when we finally retired to bed. We all climbed into Alice's bed, and settled down ready for sleep after all of our work. No even five minutes after I fell asleep, there was sound and the top left corner of the bed dropped. I shot up.

"What the hell was that?" I asked groggily.

"The bed broke," Alice said nonchalantly, "We'll have to take Edward's for the night." I was fully awake in an instant.

"What? Did you say Edward's bed? Y'know where he sleeps?" I asked to make sure I heard right.

"Yes, Bella, Edwards bed…where he sleeps. There no need to freak out." Rose said feigning annoyance.

"W-why? Don't you have guest rooms?" I stuttered.

"His room is closest. Now let's go." We paraded into Edwards's room and into his bed which I hesitated to get into. Everything smelled just like him and it was wonderful! I was finally able to calm down to the fact that I was sleeping in Edward's bed. Sleep finally over came me and I was deep in my dreams too. So deep that I didn't notice the movements around me.

***************************

**(EPOV)**

It was around five when I stumbled into my room. I was about to just crash onto my bed when I notice that someone was already in there. It looked like girl, and when I realized that it was a girl and smile crossed my face. I striped down to my boxers and climbed in. I looked at her face and all thoughts of what I was thinking of before were totally erased.

She was so damn beautiful. No she was beyond beautiful, beyond words. There was nothing to describe the way she looked. In the moonlight I could see that her skin was pale and milky. It looked soft as she slept peacefully next to me. What happened next was totally out of my control. I reached out and stroked her face. She let out sigh, as if she liked it.

I just couldn't stop looking at her. Softly I laid my head o the pillow that wasn't taken, and continued to stare at her. She wasn't any regular girl that threw herself at me. I could just tell by looking at her. She was an Angel, my angel.

**A/N: That was chapter two. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think. I would like at least 10 reviews before the next chapter, if you guys don't mind. Once again special thanks to ****bookworm2009****. Kisses!!!**

**love,**

**Fangirl12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Crush**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, and there is a 99.9% chance that I never will.**

**A/N: Thanks for my reviews. You guys are awesome. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**(BPOV)**

I've never lain on a pillow so soft in my life…so smooth and chiseled. I buried my face in it more. I was so warm. I didn't want to get up. As a matter of fact this pillow was breathing. Now I was I about to freak out, but then I realized it was Rose or Alice.

My arms snaked around the waist of my pillow. I lay there for a minute, and then pulled myself. As I became more awake I noticed there were muscles, and not a single curve at the waist. This was Alice or Rose. My mind to a minute to register this. An alarm went off. Who the hell was I laying that smelled so great?

I shot up and screamed. Kicking the covers of me I scrambled out of the bed. It was a guy. I slept with a guy. What happened last night? I was at Alice's house in Edward's room. I looked at the bed again. Oh. My. Freaking. God. That was Edward Cullen. I slept in the same bed as Edward, but where were Alice and Rose?

I didn't have time to contemplate, Edward was stretching, but he didn't look fully awake yet. I scurried to the door as quickly and quietly as I could. I paced to the next room, and opened the door. Sure enough there were Alice and Rose in a non- broken bed. I had been set up. This was rigged. I grabbed my already packed bag, car keys, and headed to the door.

When I stepped outside, my legs were hit by a gush of wind. Shit, I was still in my underwear, but I didn't care. I was too pissed.

**(EPOV)**

I rolled over and felt nothing. Panicked I opened my eyes. She was gone…my angel was gone. A wave of depression came over me. I didn't even know who she was or her name. Then a thought came over me. Why did I care? I've probably already been with her before, plus it might have just been a prank by Alice. Yep that's probably it….whatever…

**(Alice POV)**

Instantly notice that Bella's stuff was gone when I woke up. That could only mean one thing.

"Rose, get up now! We have a lot of ass kissing to do." She rolled over.

"What?" the sleep was still in her voice

"We've been foiled. Bell knows and she left." Her eyes were open then.

"Have you tried calling her?"

"No I thought I should wake you first, but I doubt she will answer the phone."

"Just try!" I nodded. Now only God knows how many times I called her and how many messages I left and still no reply came. I even told her I would delete the pictures I took even though that was a lie. I was about to try again when a knock sounded on the other side of the door.

"Yo! Al! You awake?" I looked at Rose in panic. Her eyes were as big as mine.

"What do I do?" I mouthed to her. She shrugged her shoulders. I looked back at the door

"Um yeah," I tried to steady my voice. What if he knew too? His head came around the door. He looked very unhappy. Not mad but unhappy. He looked at me for a moment and then his eyes moved to Rose. His face changed into a look of confusion.

"Isn't someone missing?"

"Oh…um she had to go home early." I glanced at Rose for help. Why was I all of a sudden bad at this?

"Yeah, her mom wanted her to go shopping with her today." Now the thing that surprised me was that his fell the slightest bit. That was a total shocker.

"Why?" I asked. He was caught by surprise.

"Well there was a girl in my bed when I got home and she's not there anymore." This was fun. He was looking anywhere but at us.

"Gross, Edward. Why would we want to know about that? Disgusting much." Rose blurted.

"Yeah Ed could you keep those details to yourself, and save it for guy time." I was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"No...no it's not like that. She was there when I got home she was already there. I didn't even know who she was but…."

"But what?" I smiled innocently at him. Frustration was beginning to evade him. He glowered at him

"I don't know. I just wanted to know who she was."

"Why?" Rose asked. He turned his stair to her.

"You know you can tell us. What did she look like? What did you think?" He glared for a minute longer and let out a sigh.

"I…she…..she was beautiful." Ooh, shocker.

"Keep going," Rose encouraged excitedly

"Her face was pale and smooth, and her hair was a Chesnutt color. I thought she was just another girl that happened to sneak into the house but she was sleeping. Plus she was wearing a tank top-

"You didn't do anything to her did you? Touch her in a bad way?" I asked suspiciously.

"No! Of course not you pixie." Now there's relief. "So she wouldn't happen to be your number three would she?" He asked. I looked at Rose wondering if we should tell him. She raised her thin eyebrows and looked from side to side. I turned back to Edward. He looked so hopeful. It's a shame I would have to crush it. I really mean it to.

"Sorry Edward. Our third was Bella. I don't know who this other chick was. Hell I don't even know how she got into the house. Good thing It wasn't a guy, but I swear I locked the door." He looked so disappointed, maybe worse than disappointed.

"Why do you want to know anyway," Rose asked? "Is it just so you can say that you've been with every girl in Forks?" I could hear a hint of malice in her voice.

"NO! Just never mind." Before anything else could be said he was gone.

"Omg! I can't believe that it actually worked." I could've totally cried right then.

**(BPOV)**

I officially had 300 missed calls on Monday. No lie! I had spent my weekend avoiding any contact with Rose and Alice. So far it had been going great, that was until they did a sneak attack right after I exited my car.

"Stop! St- stop. Aaahhhhh. Hahahahah. Stop!!!" Their fingers were all over my stomach and sides.

"Bella now you must listen to our explanation if we stop." Alice warned.

"Okay!" They removed their hands and my face sobered.

"Okay, Bella yes it was planned. We're sorry that we hurt you, and I really mean that I would delete the pictures." I wheeled my body to her.

"Pictures. What pictures?" I ground out.

"I see you didn't check your messages. Haha, anyway we are sorry." I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, sure." I started to walk away.

"Okay," Rose said slyly," I guess we won't tell you what Edward said." She looked all around

"You play dirty." They winked.

"You gotta do what you gotta." So on they rambled about their little exchange with Edward. I couldn't believe what they said. He wanted to know who I was, but what would he do when he found out. I voiced my question to Alice.

"Don't know, we'll just have to see at lunch. By the way you look great today. You actually listened. We're so proud!" She squealed. Rose shook her head in agreement.

**(EPOV)**

I couldn't get her out of my mind at all. I didn't even look at another girl, which kind of scared me; even though they continued to flaunt their parts at me in their low cut, too tight blouses, and super short, I can see your thong skirts. I mean not that I minded, but the day was just a haze.

Today I had even decided to sit with my sister and her friends, instead of my usual table. Emmet and jasper were already there along with Alice and Rosalie; who were both grinning like idiots whispering into each other's ear. I glanced at Jasper and Emmet in question, they shrugged their shoulders.

I was engaged in conversation with Em, when a silence washed over the cafeteria. I was a little late in realizing it, but I did notice when Emmet stared with his mouth opened. I followed his gazed and there she was. My angel; and she was walking this way. Right toward my table.

**A/N: That was chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a cliff hanger!!! What's going to happen. If you want to know then I will need at least 12 reviews. Until next chapter. Kisses!!!!**

**love,**

**Fangirl12 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Crush**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Chapter: Four**

**Disclaimer: Alice: Truth or Dare**

** Fangirl12: Truth!**

** Alice: Fine….Do you own Twilight?**

** Fangirl12: Do you have a problem.**

** Alice: Um….no. Why?**

** Fangirl12: That's the freaking eighth time you've asked me that!!!**

** How many times must I say no!!! Jeez…**

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews everyone, and I'm starting something new in my last **

**author's note. Kisses!!! Enjoy!**

**(RPOV)**

Bella looked fabulous! I'm so glad she actually paid attention to what we taught her. She's such a dedicated student. Of course her clothes don't look the part, but that didn't matter at the moment because everyone was staring at her, including Edward. This was a double plus. It's just like a movie style entrance. Everyone stops what they're doing to stare in awe. This is going to be absolutely fabulous.

**(BPOV)**

Oh my God! Why is everyone looking at me? Why did I agree to this? My face is so red. I hope I don't trip. Then all my worries and fears went away when I saw HIM looking too. He was actually looking at me, no staring at me. If don't faint here and now I might actually say something when I reach my table which isn't too far off now.

I made it to the table without a single mistake (thank God),and pulled out a chair. The weird part about this was the guys' followed every movement I made.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice and Rose chorused. As if it was a cue, a wave of whispers broke out in the cafeteria.

**(EPOV)**

My angel….my angel was Bella. Bella….Bella. You have seriously got to be kidding me. Was I getting punked? You mean to tell me this NERD/GEEK was that beautiful chick in my freaking bed. I so ashamed to have even thought of this freak that way. What was I thinking. Maybe if I wasn't so drunk I would've realized it was her. God what was wrong with me?

"Yo, Bella you lookin' fine today! What happen to my little friend?" Emmet boomed. She laughed that beautiful, bell like laughed that made me- what!!! What am I thinking? I have to clear my head. I started to get up, but then she spoke to me.

"Hey Edward." I looked down at her to see those big brown pools staring up at me. Suddenly I couldn't speak. My mouth just hung there. I watched her face as her thin eyebrows scrunched up in worry.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded slowly.

"Look at him. He can't even speak to her. How cute!" Alice squealed. I glared at her.

"Yeah, I have to meet someone," I said as clearly as I could," Later."

**(BPOV)**

"He barely even looked at me!" I cried at Rose and Alice

"Don't worry Bella. Didn't you see the way him staring at you when you came to the table. Plus he was so breath- taken that he couldn't even say a thing." Rose said trying to encourage me.

"Yeah, he sure didn't have a hard time saying he had to go. You obviously didn't see the revulsion in his eyes."

"Bella stop being so dramatic. These things have to go slowly. Plus he noticed you didn't he? Be patient. Besides that was only phase one." I looked at Alice. Phase one…..

"You guys have been plotting behind my back, again!"

"Bella don't be mad. We just want to help."

"Oh really, and what's phase two?"

"Make him jealous of course. We need to get you a date."

"A date! Who would want to go out on a date with me? I have never been on one before. I won't even know what to do, and why would he be jealous?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. We are here to help. Did you see how all those guys were looking at you? Come to my house tomorrow morning. No, I will come to you, and let's just say by the time I'm done every guy in this school will be dying to go out with Isabella Swan. Here is some advice: have some faith, be optimistic, and get out the car so we can go shopping already!" I laughed at Alice's last piece of advice.

"Ok, Ok I'm going." It was at this point in time that the future looked bright for a moment.

**(EPOV)**

"Man! Did you see Bella. She looked hot. If only she wouldn't wear those baggy clothes…"

"Emmet, are you forgetting that you have a girlfriend" Jasper asked.

"Shit."

"I'm telling Rose what you said," I teased. We all knew that Em was afraid of rose in some ways even though they loved each other.

"Please don't she'll kill, besides what was that today at lunch?" I remained silent hopeful that the subject would be dropped, but sadly I hoped in vain.

"You like her don't you?"

"Don't even joke like that. Why would I like that freak, when I can have any girl I wan't?"

"Maybe you want some fresh meat. Of course you have your sister to fear and Rose…" We sat in silence the remainder of the drive. Why would I like her? I've ignored her more most of my life and now is not the time to stop.

**A/N: Okay that was chapter four. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was kind of short and maybe boring but It will get more interesting in the next chapter I promise. I'm only asking for 10 reviews this chapter.**

**On all of my stories I like to ask my reviewers question about things they like, just to get to know them a little better. Answer the question in your reviews and I will post the answers on the next chapter (including mine), and sometimes the people who answer the question may get a reward like a sneak peak of the next chapter. So here is question number one.**

**What game do you think is the best game on the planet?**

**Kisses!!!**

**love,**

**Fangirl12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Crush**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: "Hey mom?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Did Dad buy me Twilight?"**

"**No…"**

***Sigh***

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Okay sorry for the wait I'm just really lazy. Here are the answers to the question last chapter. The people who answered this question will get a little something. You guys rock!!!!!!!**

_**Answers:**_

_**Mine:**_** Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts 2… (freaking awesome)**

_**Twilightmom25:**_** Monopoly**

_**TWIMOM:**_** Football/truth or dare**

_**Twilightlover1101:**_** Mofia**

_**Brittz303:**_** Sims**

_**Intoxicatingheart:**_** Hide and seek**

_**Now On To The Story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**(Bella POV)**

I can't believe I was talked into this. Well it could be worse, I guess. I could be wearing a skirt that barely covered my ass, a tight shirt that I could barely breathe in, Heels taller than four inches. I was given total grace, but don't get me wrong I was still mad. Pissed even.

Five a.m. Do you hear me? Five in the damn morning. I will never forgive them….never. That's why I'm sitting in the backseat of Rose's convertible sulking like a child.

"Oh, get over it. You'll be thanking us later," Alice said breezily as Rose shook her head in agreement.

"Shut up, Alice." She rolled her eyes.

"Drama queen." I heard her mutter. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**(Edward POV)**

I saw Rose's car pull into a space not far from mine. I didn't even have to look to know she was in there. I sighed. Alice and Rose exited the car, but she didn't. Emmet and Jasper ran up to meet them. I turned my head. God knows I don't want to see the morning make out session.

"Where's Bella?" I heard Emmet ask. I turned back to them waiting for an answer. Alice and Rose looked around, and then sighed simultaneously. Rose pulled out her cell and typed a message.

"Never!" I heard a muffled yell, which I figured was Bella. I don't know why, but I chuckled.

"Bella get out the car now!" Alice screamed.

"No! You can't make me!"

"Such a difficult girl." My guess is they played Bella Barbie. I didn't even have to know them to know that.

"Emmet? Do you think you can pull her out of there?" Rose asked.

"Sure thing, Babe." He opened the car door and dived in. That's when I knew he was going to get his butt whipped. Why would she leave the doors unlocked? Who's dumb enough to do that? Emmet yelped and began thrashing around like he was dodging something. I started laughing. Oh my God this was funny. He was screaming like a girl.

"Bella, you don't want to do this! Stop please, Bella stop!" I could barely hear what she was saying, but Emmet put his hands up, slowly backed away from the car, and closed the door behind him.

"What happened?" Alice demanded. Emmet's Eyes were wide with fear. HAHAHAHAHA, this was funny, and by now the whole student body was watching this little presentation.

"She came at me with that giant red wrench and scissors!" Emmet cried.

"Emmet, dear, your how much bigger than her? Her size is what compared to yours? She's a little girl compared to you and just because she has a wrench and scissors you back down?!" Alice yelled. She punched Emmet on the shoulder "You're a wuss. If you want something done then you have to do it yourself. C'mon Rose, can't send a man to do a woman's job." Nodding they went to each side of the car and threw the doors open. Bella screamed.

"Leave me alone you freaks!" She screamed. I laughed even harder. She was so cute when she was mad. Wait…..what the HELL?! I have some serious issues to look at. I stopped laughing after that hideous thought. But Bella continued to kick and struggle as Alice pushed and Rose pulled. Slowly but surely she was coming out of the car **(A/N: That sounded weird if you know what I mean…)**.

Finally she stumbled out the car wearing something that I'd never thought I'd ever see her wear. Trust me, I swear there were angels singing and Bella was glowing in all her beautiful glory. The silk gold shirt fitted her upper body perfectly. The dark wash skinny jeans made her figure look perfect. The shiny gold stilettos made me think Cinderella's glass slippers. Even though she was glaring murderously at Alice and Rosalie nothing, and I mean nothing could've have taken away from her beauty. **(A/N: I really want to call Edward a freak right now, but I'm going to refrain…).**

She grabbed her bag and strutted away not even tripping once. Just to say that she had more dignity left than we thought, she flipped her hair over her shoulder. I sagged against my Volvo as if the breath was knocked out of me. Which it was, but I'd never admit that. I just stared after her like some retard. I thought she was still a freak though don't get me wrong….yeah…maybe I should stop now…

Alice and Rose walked past me with devious smiles on their faces. They were up to something and I had a feeling that I had something to do with it….why do I have to have Alice for a sister?

**(Bella POV)**

I could think how awesome this morning was. My exit was so, so ahhhhhh!!! Hehehe. No it wasn't planned and I don't think I'll be speaking to Alice and Rose for some time, but I have to give them credit. People have been looking at me all day, and God knows how many times I've been asked out, but the only thing I could do was blush and walk away. They only wanted to get some. I was walking towards my locker thinking about Edward and if he'd ask me out.

All of a sudden I collided with something and hit the floor. Papers flew everywhere. A boy scrambled to pick them up. He apologized over and over again. Slowly I began to help him. When we were all finished, he helped me up. At first he wouldn't even look at me.

"Here are the rest of your papers," I said reaching them to him. He took them and looked up at me. I gasped. He had the most beautiful blues eyes I'd ever seen. They were just gorgeous. I looked him over. He hand sandy blond hair and wore glasses. His teeth were like pearls. His face was very chiseled. He had high cheek bones that shaped his face perfectly. He was a freaking angel, and it took all I had not to faint right then and there.

"Thanks," he said. I nodded not trusting my voice. The blush was spreading like a wild fire. "Sorry again about knocking you down and everything. I was kinda in a hurry, but I guess it's too late for that now." Oh my God his face was totally red like mine.

"It's alright really. I understand your pain. I trip and fall all the time. No harm done. By the way, my name's Be-"

"Oh I know. Everyone does actually. From that little seen this morning." I blushed even harder and averted my eyes. Oh God how embarrassing. "Don't worry though," He added quickly, "We thought it was funny." That's even worse, and who's we. He saw my state of despair.

"Look Bella, I really want to make this up to you so how about you eat lunch with me and my friends today. It's on me. That is if you want to, I mean you don't have to" He went on rambling, and I thought it was kinda cute….

"I'd like that." He stopped and looked surprised. I giggled.

"What?"

"I said that I would like to join for lunch."

"Oh," He smiled slowly. "See you then I guess. I'll wait for you outside so you won't have to waste time looking for me." I nodded, smiled and walking away careful not to trip. As I rounded the corner he called out my name. Turned to look at him.

"The names Ashton, by the way." He smile grew bigger as I grinned at him. Ashton. Bella. Ashton and Bella. Bella and Ashton. I laughed at myself. Maybe this day wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

**A/N: Okay guys there is chapter five. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I took so long to update. I know that I said I was going to rewrite this story, but I changed my mind. Please review, because reviews are awesome and I love them. And if you like this story you'd review because this story loves reviews and it thinks they are awesome too. Kisses!!!!**

**love,**

**Fangirl12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Crush**

**Chapter: 6**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Disclaimer: If I had a penny for every time I wished I owned Twilight, I would own more than more than you and the world.**

**A/N: Hey guys!!! I'm back and ready for action. **

**Beta: Sillyhearts**

**Now on to the Story!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(EPOV)**

Who was this guy! How could Bella just hang on his arm like that? She's all over him, just giggling and smiling like what he's saying is funny. She shouldn't be over there with that what's his face is; she should be over here with us, her REAL friends.

"Wow, Edward if you glare any harder you might just burn a hole through the pour guy," Alice said dryly. Then a mischievous grin crossed her features, "Why you looking like that anyway…." I looked away immediately as the other's snickered. My cheeks flamed. What did I care for that freak anyway? As soon as the thought crossed my mind it was gone. I was back to glaring away at that stupid guy that Bella was falling all over? What did he have that I didn't? I was The Edward Cullen after all….right?

**(BPOV)**

Ashton was so…so….indescribable. How could I have never noticed him before? He's so amazing. All Alice and Rose could do was watch. Even Edward looked kind of funny. Maybe the plan was working, or maybe he had no one to mack with, but I didn't care anymore. I arrived in biology, and someone was sitting in my seat.

"Excuse me; I believe this is my seat." She turned around to look at me. I realized that it was the girl that was Edward's partner.

"Our seats were changed," she said as if she didn't care. I looked over at the table closest to the front. There Edward sat, hunched over brooding about something. This was very unexpected. I walked over and sat down.

"Hey," I said trying to sound blasé. He jumped in surprised. What was he so jumpy?

"Hey….Sally right? No it started with a "B"." I did care apparently. My face dropped as he struggled to remember my name. Why did I care anyway? I had Ashton….he knew my name.

"It's Bella," I said in a small voice. He snapped his fingers, as realization ran across his face. Before anything more could be said Mr. Banner walked set to work. We had we think of great project to turn it and we would two weeks to complete it and turn it in. I turned to Edward who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked him. He turned to me in a daze.

"I don't know…hey look I have to go!" He stood up.

"Wait! Well we have to decide something." He looked at me I puzzled. "For the project…" His made an "O" shape. He looked as if he was thinking.

"We can meet after school at my-

"Meet at my house. Just ask Alice for directions." He nodded, went to speak to Mr. Banner, and left the classroom. I just sat there in silence. He was coming to my house….OMG Edward was coming to my house!!! My room wasn't even clean. Oh shiz!!!

123!#123!#123!#123!#

5:00- No Edward

6:00- No Edward

7:00- No Edward

8:00- Where the hell was he!!! I refused to call Alice or Rose until they apologized.

9:00- Just when I was about to lose all hope, the doorbell rang. I jumped up and rushed to the door. Stopping to breathe I slowly pulled open the door. Charlie…

"Sorry, I, ah, misplaced my keys. A car pulled into the driveway. Let me tell you it wasn't a shiny silver Volvo. It was a yellow Porch. I hurried Charlie inside and then quickly locked the door. The door bell rang, but I ignored it. It rang again…and again….and again.

"C'mon, Bella open the door! We know you're here." I heard them cry. I walked upstairs in an angry pace. First, Edward doesn't show up. I swear if I fail this project it will be the end of his life. Second Alice and Rose think they can just show up and try to apologize. What a load of BS. I wish I had Ashton's number…

**(EPOV)**

I hurried to my car to escape Bella. What was happening to me? Now I was thinking she was pretty. Yeah right….In truth I did remember her name, but I had to make her think that I didn't. I didn't want her to know anything. There wasn't anything to hide from that freak….right? I sped out the lot to the house. I had a mad party, and I was not going to miss it; but I did have a feeling I was forgetting something.

123!#123!#123!#123!#

"Eddie, let's go. I know somewhere quiet." Tanya whispered in my ear. She was trying to be seductive, but it just wasn't reaching me completely. I just can't shake the feeling I forgot something. I felt lips on my neck as her body scooted closer to my chest. They trailed down to my collar bone, across my chest and up to my other ear.

"Eddie," Tanya whined. We're definitely getting somewhere now. I drown out as I watched Tanya get off my lap and swaggered to the door. As if I was hypnotized, I followed like a lost puppy. My lower half was in control now. **(This is awkward)**

123!#123!#123!#123!#

The next day at lunch, I walked in to the cafeteria a happy man… despite the mild hangover that is. I plot down, and smiled at everyone. Trust me when I say they didn't look nearly as happy as me. Now from what I understand Alice and Rose went over to Bella's house to apologize, but Bella didn't even let them in. Since they were unhappy, so were Emmet and Jasper because they weren't getting any love from the ladies.

"What's got you so happy… never mind I don't want to know," Alice sighed and then added, "But judging by the way Tanya's looking at you, you got laid." I just looked away. Of course, like everything else lately, my happiness didn't last that long.

"Hey watch it!" Someone said

"Shut up!" That voice was very familiar. It sounded angry. " Move!" It barked at someone else. I turned around to see a very angry Bella. Her face was in a tight glare, that scared me to pieces, and her eyes were a flame. I hate to be the person she was mad at. It was after that thought that I realized she was looking at me. I glanced behind to see if she was looking pass me, unfortunately she wasn't. What did I possibly do to her?

She stopped right in front of me. I had to resist the urge to cringe at her fiery gaze. I couldn't even look at her. After what seemed like forever she finally spoke.

"Where the hell were you last night?" I voice was ever so quiet and calm. What kind of question was that? Why did she want to know where I was last night? Feeling a little braver, I asked the one question that could've taken my life.

"Why?" That one little word. Her eyes flared, and you could tell what little control that she had was gone.

"BECAUSE, YOU GODDAMN PRICK! You were supposed to come to my house to work on our project for science. YOU'RE A MORON!" She shouted at me. That's what I forgot! But why was she so upset? So, I forgot. Can't she just do like the other girls who I'm partnered with?

"So did you do anything?" I asked carelessly. Her body went rigid. Another bad move.

"You have got be kidding me!" She paused as if something hit her. Then she smiled a nasty smile. "I know what you're thinking." She nodded to herself. " You're thinking that, I'm just going to let you slide by while I do all the work by myself, and then you get credit also. HELL NO! Wrong again idiot. Here's a clue; I am not like those other sluts you work with. You hear me Cullen1 I'm not doing this alone. I am not going to just fall all over you because you're Edward Cullen, biggest player in history!

"But I am Edward Cullen." I said confusedly. She raised her hand, ready to strike me in frustration, but quickly lowered it. She leaned in closer to my face

"You listen to me and you listen up good." Her eyes were thin slits, and I don't know why but my heart sped up with her in such close proximity. "I don't give a shit, who the fuck you are, or who you think you are. If I get a failing grade on this project, because you didn't do your part; so help me God you will regret it even after you're dead and gone."

She turned on her heel and stalked off. I just stared in horror. I never knew Bella could be like that. Ever. It scared me so bad I think I pissed my pants.

**(BPOV)**

What did I ever see in him?! That jerk! He's mean and arrogant and stupid too.

**A/N: There's chapter 6. Reviews are awesome and I love them. P.S. Sorry it took me so long to update. Kisses!!!**

**love,**

**Fangirl12**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Crush**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Chapter: 7**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure by now you know that I don't own twilight. If not then send me a message so week can go to the doctor. Together, we'll find a cure.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. You're all awesome. All those people who have received a Docx connection from me, please except it if you want your prizes. OMG!!! It's another chapter!!!**

**Beta: Sillyhearts**

_123!#123!#123!#123!#_

**(BPOV)**

"What did I ever see in that jerk? I can't believe I ever liked him. I-

"Wait you had a crush on him?" Ashton asked uncertainly.

"No anymore, I don't. Besides, I like someone else now." I blushed when I said that.

"Oh…" Ashton said disappointedly. "Does he like you back?" I was surprised by this question.

"I don't know," I replied looking down. "He hasn't shown any signs of being more than friends. He's nice and sweet and he listens to what I have to say." His head sank even further. What was wrong with him? Sadness shone brightly in his eyes.

"You alright Ashton?" I asked. He shook his head up and down. I sighed and sat down beside him. Will this ever end?

**(APOV)**

I can't believe little Bella could ever talk to anyone like that. Edward of all people too, after she had that major crush on him. Though I have to say I'm a little disappointed. They would have been great together. Bella would have been able to whip Edward's ego into shape and teach him whose boss like she earlier. Edward who have been able to make Bella come out of her shell and be more alive. Oh yeah, definitely good for each other. There may just still be a chance.

"I so know what you're thinking," Rose sang as we drove to Bella's house again. She smiled deviously at me, and I knew we were on the same page. "This is going to take a lot of work you know. Especially since Bella hates the fact that Edward is still breathing and Edward is scared out his pants of her."

"You know me Rose, always up for a challenge." I said confidently.

"I know Al. So as soon as we make up with Bella, we have to start planning. Right now they're partners for the science project, so we can start there." I nodded turning my yellow Porch into Bella's driveway. Rose and I got out and walked to the door. We looked at each other one last time and rang the doorbell. We waited.

"Who is it?" I heard Bella on the other side of the door. Neither of us said anything. "Who is it?" she asked again. Still we didn't reply. Left the door. I watched at the kitchen window where I knew she'd look. When she saw us she glared.

"Bella wait! We're sorry!" I yelled. Still she didn't come to the door. I pounded on the door.

"Go home. You aren't welcome here." She yelled.

"Bella stop being such a drama queen! We apologized and we are really sorry. What more so you want us to say. Why can't you just accept the apology and stop over reacting!" Rose said heatedly. Quicker than lightening to the door flew open, and there stood Bella. She looked exactly as she did.

Her eyes were small slits. Her lips were thin and tight. Her body was rigid to the extreme. I took a step back along with Rose.

"Over reacting you say? I'm over reacting?" Her voice was beginning to rise. "Might I add that I heard you say drama queen? Ha! DRAMA QUEEN is when you show up at someone's house at five it the fucking morning. That's what DRAMA QUEEN is. You both act as if I have no right to be upset. Just because I'm Bella. You are wrong and I have feelings too. When I ruined you first Chanel handbag do know how long it took you to speak to me again, Alice?

"And you Rose. Remember when I dented your car? You guys don't care how I feel at all. You only-

"Bella, you know that's not true!" I exclaimed.

"Yes it is Alice and you and I both know it. See you think I'm over reacting because, to you, it's something trivial that I didn't want to wear those clothes because you like those things. I don't like those things. They aren't my taste. Neither of you take into consideration of how I feel about things. You just go off and do it and think I'm supposed to like it. You think that I'm just supposed to go with it. Well, not anymore. I will not let it happen anymore."

She slammed the door in our faces after that. We just stood there for what seemed like forever. Then I realized that Bella was right. We did treat her like that…

**(EPOV)**

I sat in my room laying on my bed thoughts swaying around my head. What happened to freak Bella? Why would she yell at me? No one ever yells at me, but Alice and sometimes Esme. Every girl wanted me. If they wanted me then yelling at me's no way to get me. Who did she think she was to threaten me? I was Edward Cullen. Everyone wanted Edward Cullen for that partner. Couldn't she just do the work? I never knew she could get so angry. I was kind of scary….who am I kidding that little girl couldn't scare me. I'm Edward Cullen. Like she could do anything she said. Then I had a flashed back.

_**Flashback**_

"_**You listen to me and you listen up good." Her eyes were thin slits, and I don't know why but my heart sped up with her in such close proximity. "I don't give a shit, who the fuck you are, or who you think you are. If I get a failing grade on this project, because you didn't do your part; so help me God you will regret it even after you're dead and gone." **_

_**End Flashback**_

I could feel my blood chilling at the memory that I had already forgotten. I jumped and ran to the computer in search of something that we could do. Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared or anything…..I just want to get this project over with as soon as possible. Yep that's what it is, right?

**A/N: So this was just a filler I guess. Hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be out when I get it out. REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!!! Kisses!!!**

**love,**

**Fangirl12**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Crush**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Chapter: 8**

**Disclaimer: ….you already know it.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back sooner than you expected (sooner than I expected). It's a wonder how I still find time to write. Anyway you guys have super awesomeness. Thanks for all the reviews. You rock!!! Now for our feature presentation.**

**(BPOV)**

"PUT ME DOWN! Put me down NOW!" I screamed. "Let me go you big oaf!" I beat on his back, but that didn't faze him. "I hate you, Emmet!"

"Got to do what I go to do," He responded cheerily.

"You're just trying to get some," I grumbled folding my arms across my chest,

"Sure am." I sighed. This was so unfair. I would never stoop as low as this; to be kidnapped by someone 5x's your size. He stopped in font of a janitor's closet. As soon as he put me down I would run. Of course that plan failed when he brought me inside. There the cunning pixie and devil stood.

"Sorry Bella, this is the only way we could talk to you," Alice said.

"BS! I have biology. Who knows what that moron brother of yours is doing!"

"My brother is not a…" she stopped. "Eh, never mind, but Bella just listen. Hear us out. All we ask is for a little of your time." When I didn't say anything, Rose continued.

"Bella, what you said the other day…you were right-

"I know."

"We do treat you that way and we didn't know it-

"I told you both."

"You probably did, but we didn't listen-

"Then how do I know you'll listen now?" I asked interrupting her again.

"Give us a chance, Bella. We're your friends. Please!!!" Alice's eyes were big like a puppy's. I turned around and put my hand on the door knob.

"Fine," I said in an almost stubborn tone. I was tackled in hugs. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, alright. I love you too, now get off. I may at least make it to my last class."

**(EPOV)**

Where was Bella? She wasn't at class and I worked on the project by myself. That's right, I worked on it. What! Bet you didn't think it was possible, did you? I walked into the parking lot hoping to find Bella. Boy did I find her alright. All up on that Ashton kid. Anger boiled in me. Their faces were getting closer. No! I hurried over there and cleared my throat. They jumped apart and Bella's head snapped up to me, her glare on full force. I resisted the urge to flinch. Did she want to kiss him? Why would she want to kiss him?

"Can I talk to you a second?" I asked awkwardly.

"Is it a total waste of my time?" She asked.

"No…" I said confusedly.

"Then what is it?"

"Um yeah you weren't in class so; we couldn't really talk about the project. I was wondering if you could come over…to y'know…work on the project?" Why was I so nervous? My hearts beating fast. What's wrong with me? I continued to look at her. I could tell she was visibly shocked, but she recovered quickly.

"Um, sure…I guess so," she said slowly. "Is 6 o'clock fine?" she asked. I nodded, and as soon as I did she turned her attention back to that stupid Ashton. I stood there for a minute expecting something else; but when nothing happened, I walked away.

I drove home silently, and went into my room. It wasn't the cleanest place in the house. I wish Esme would clean my room again, like she did when I was little. I set to work. I had to make this place look more presentable for Bella. I wouldn't want to embarrass my self anymore than I already have.

**(BPOV)**

He was so about to kiss me!!! Stupid Edward, always go to go and ruin things…Did that mean Ashton really liked me? What if he didn't? Was I imagining everything? On to things that are more important at this moment…

Edward invited me to his house!!! Not that I hadn't been there before. I mean I slept in his bed….with him…yeah. But this time he invited me, himself and- wait one second, why am I so excited? It's idiot Edward after all. Besides, I liked Ashton. He's smart and amazing and 100x's better than Edward. **(A/N: Don't curse me for saying that!)**

I pulled into my driveway and headed straight upstairs to get ready. What should I wear? I don't want to be too dressy. It's just homework…and it's just Edward. Hphm… I threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved navy blue shirt that hugged my figure. It was 5:30 now. I guess I could bring Charlie his dinner. He is working late.

123!#123!#123!#123!#

I arrived a little late, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. That is considering how long I waited for him. I used my key to get inside as was greeted by Esme.

"Hello, Bella dear. Alice isn't here right now." I loved Esme. She's always so nice and loving to anyone. So kind heart…

"I'm here to see Edward," I said nonchalantly. Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Oh, well he should be in his room. So…um… are you and Edward…y'know?" What? Then it hit me.

"OH!!!! God no!! No way in hell, no offense. What would give you that idea?" Esme sighed in relief.

" I know of his doings and I don't know what happened to him. He used to be such a good boy. Where did I go wrong?" She seemed so worried. How could Edward do that to his mother. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't go wrong anywhere Esme. You did all you could. Edward chose his own path." She smiled softly at me.

"You were always such a sweet girl, Bella," she said. I smiled softly at her, and then walk upstairs. I knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked again, and still nothing. That stupid boy. I shoved the door open ready to yell but he wasn't in there. I began to get angry. Why that evil conniving- my thoughts abruptly stopped.

I heard music. It was beautiful. It sounded like a piano and it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. Odd… I went to the door and knocked on that one too. No answer just like the first time, but I didn't want to just open the door. I didn't want things to be anymore awkward. Slowly I opened the door and…nothing.

But there was another door where the beautiful music came from even louder. I walked to that door and opened. What I found surprised me. Edward was the playing the piano. His fingers sweeping across the keys like air blowing across a cheek. His eyes were closed and I could tell he was so into his music. I leaned against the door frame my eyes lids closing too. Oh beautiful it was. It was so calming too.

I don't know how long I stood there or how long he played, but I didn't even notice when the music stopped.

"Bella?" I jumped and saw Edward looking at me in surprise.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or watch you or nothing I just-

"It's fine, I was just surprised to see you there; I didn't-

"Think I was coming?" I finished for him. He looked down and smiled

"Yeah…" Why was he acting so different? So non-Edwardish. It was actually pretty nice. Was this the real Edward? Could he actually be cool? I pushed myself off the wall.

"So, you play the piano?" I asked trying to make small talk. He smiled again. He must really like his piano.

"Yeah. I love it. It's what I do. It's my passion, but I don't always feel up to playing and today well…it just happened." After a few seconds he blushed realizing what he said. Who knew Edward could be so, so different. If he was always like this, I might grow to like him. No! This is Edward we're talking about. Mean, arrogant, player. But those thoughts soon left my mind as I remembered his music.

"That song you were playing; what's it called?" I asked walking closer to him and the piano.

"I haven't actually named it yet. I just composed it. It sort of just came to me." I nodded my head, and sat down beside him.

"This is weird," I say absent mindly. A curious look crossed his hansom face. I sighed. Wait! This is just Edward. He's not hansom at all. Even if he has the brightest green eyes, and a chiseled face like an Adonis; he's still just Edward.

"What?" He asked. I realized I was staring up at him. I quickly turned away, that embarrassing blush covering my cheeks. I heard him chuckled, I turned back to him ready to fuss, but abruptly stopped when I noticed to the look in his eyes. It was something I'd never seen in anyone's eyes before. Well at least anyone's eyes looking at me.

"I w-was saying that th-the way you're acting is weird. It's different." I was so lost in his eyes, I'm surprised that I managed to speak. His hot breath was on my face. I resisted the urge to close my eyes.

"Different good or different bad?" He whispered.

"Different good." I almost didn't manage that. My heart was beating erratically, and his face was so close now. I could feel his warm breath caressing my face.

"Edward," I breathed. This wasn't right some part of my mind was telling me this, but I just wasn't listening.

"Bella? Edward? Where you two?" Esme called. We jumped apart simultaneously. Esme appeared at the door. "What were you doing?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Oh, I found Edward in here…yeah…" Esme nodded and noticed Edward on the piano.

"You haven't played in such a long time Edward. What brought this on? Were you playing for Bella?" A smile spread across her face. Edward blushed.

"No, Mom. She found me in here."

"Oh, well your father's home and dinner will be ready soon. Will you be staying Bella?"

"Sure." Charlie wouldn't be home till late and at least I wouldn't have to eat alone.

"Good. Why don't you two come on down stairs."

"Actually, Bella and I have to work on our science project." Edward said.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Our science project…"

"Oh yeah! Silly me." I chuckled nervously. Esme left and we returned to Edward's room to work. I was surprised on how much he did. We picked out something from the options he printed, and did a whole bunch of other things. He worked hard and diligently. I never knew Edward could be so…gosh and I still can't find a good enough word. I know I've said this like a thousand, but you've got to understand that it's so bizarre for me. I have to admit it though; I had a great time no matter how many times I reminded myself who I was with.

It was quiet for a while. It was a pleasant silence, then Edward broke it.

"I'm sorry," he said. I looked up at him stunned.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about the other day. It was really wrong of me to stand you up. If I couldn't come I should've called, but the reason I didn't come was still unacceptable; and I 'm really sorry." He looked so earnest and sincere. It shone brightly in those beautiful green eyes.

"I forgive you." I smiled and looked down. I know I was blushing, but I had no idea why I all of a sudden became shy. "Thank you for apologizing, Edward. It means a lot to me," I whispered. I felt something warm on my hand. I looked up to see Edwards hand on mine.

"You're welcome," He said back. It was happening. Our faces were coming closer together.

"EDWARD!!!!" Once again we jumped apart. "Edward mom sa- Bella, what are you doing here, in Edward's room, with Edward…" She looked really confused.

"We have a science project together. So I came over to work on it."

"Oh, yeah that's why you yelled at Edward. You took look awful close together," She said like a child. I blushed and inched away. Alice giggled. "Mom said come down to dinner." Then she left. Edward got up first and then I reached out my hand for him to help me up.

I can't explain what happened next, but when his skin so much as brushed mine and electric shock flew through my body. My back arched, and I moaned. It wasn't painful, but unexpected. As soon as it came it was gone. I looked up at Edward, he had felt it too, I started to ask what it was, but then Alice came back. Damn pixie.

**(EPOV)**

This was the best night of my life. I never knew Bella could be so awesome and cool and different. I never met another girl like her before. I don't know what brought me to apologize, but I'm glad I did. Seeing that beautiful blush on her face, feeling my hand on her, and seeing her smile. I don't know what I'm feeling or why I'm feeling this why; but I think I may like it..

"Edward." I heard my angel call. I turned to look at her.

"I'm leaving now. Charlie should be home."

"Okay, I'll walk you out." We stood up, Bella saying by to everyone. We walked out to her truck in silence, and then she stopped the door and turned to look at me.

"I had a really good time, tonight. Thanks you." She stepped on her tip- toes and kissed me on my cheek. Before I could respond, she was in her truck and driving away. I sighed and walked back into the house. Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you lookin' so happy for?" Alice asked.

"Shut up." I said and walked upstairs.

**A/N: Here is chapter 8. The longest chapter ever. It is 5 and a half pages long and 2,408 words without the notes. I hope you enjoyed it and you better review for this awesome chapter. Because we're finally getting some where with Edward and Bella. Plus if you don't I won't update until February. Just kidding but if you don't that will happened. Can at least have 12? Kisses!!!**

**love,**

**Fangirl12**

**P.S: I'm hosting a contest. Anyone may enter. The prize is that you get to read chapter ten before it is released. Here's what you have to do: **Guess how old I am.Submit the answer in your reviews**. The **first three** to get the correct answer will get the chapter a day before its release. Plus here's a hint.**

**Hint:** It has nothing to do with my name.** Good luck!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Crush**

**Chapter: 9**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Disclaimer: Why do people do this for every chapter?**

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Thanks a lot for all the reviews! As for the contest no one got it, but a couple of you were pretty close. If you guess, then you can only put one number. Once again you have to ****guess my age****. ****First 3**** to answer correctly, get chapter 10 before it's released. Submit answers in ****reviews only****, and my age has NOTHING to do with my name (Fangirl2). ****Read, Rock, Review!**

**Sorry I don't know what happened or why it got deleted! Enjoy!**

**(BPOV)**

Tonight I was supposed to be going over to Ashton's house and now that I had my friends back I had half a mind to cancel on him; and go out with them. But I couldn't do that to him. I was just about to leave when I heard a knock. I walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Ashton, I thought I was coming to your place?" I said inviting him in.

"I sent you text that I was coming over here. My parents are having some problem today," He smiled sadly, and I felt sympathy for him.

"So what do you want to do," I asked sitting my key back on their hook. He shrugged, and followed me into the kitchen. I was looking for something to cook, when Ashton called out my name.

"Bella…there's something that I need to tell you," He said uneasily. I was really starting to get worried about him. He walked around the counter, up to me, and took my hands into his. "Bella, I love you."

Time completely stopped. My mouth hung open in the air as my mind tried to process what he just said. It repeated itself in my head many many times. I could only stare. He loved me. Even when I was into him, it was a crush. I had only known the guy for what, three weeks? And here he was saying that he loved me.

"Bella?" he asked uncertainly, a bright smile on his face. God I didn't want to hurt him after he was so nice to me, but what could I do? I didn't want to lead him on. I slowly pulled my hands out of his and his smile faltered. I smiled kindly.

"Ashton, I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you," I said as nicely as I could. He shook his head no.

"But that day in the parking, when we almost…we almost…" His voice trailed off. Oh! I forgot about that.

"Ashton, I know that almost happened, but that was when I had a crush on you. I liked you in that way then, but something else happened. I realized that you were just a friend to me. I like you as just a friend."

"But I don't want to be 'just friends'," He said, "I want- He stopped abruptly as if thinking about something. It was quiet for sometime as I continued to look at him worried.

"What does he have that I don't?" He asked looking down at the floor.

"What? Ashton, what are talking about? **Who** are you talking about?" I asked.

"YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!!" He yelled making me flinch horribly. He was livid. I could see the rage in his eyes. I was scared. As I kept taking steps back, he took steps forward.

"Ashton calm down," I said trying to sooth him and myself.

"I won't calm down until you tell me."

"I don't who you're talking about. Tell me!"

"CULLEN!" He roared. I wanted to cry. I trusted him, and he turns to this. yelling at me. I swear he's about to hit me. But what did Edward have to do with this?

"What does Edward have to do with anything? We're not like that. We're lab partners, and maybe even friends." I said frantically.

"LIAR!" He bellowed pulling the dish rack from behind me on to the floor. All the dishes I washed shattering as they hit the tile. I screamed in horror; my eyes filled with tears.

"What do you want Ashton? What is wrong with you? We need to get you some help or to a doctor. You need help!" I said trying to think of some way to distract him. I had to get away, but how? How?! He smiled devilishly at me, and walked forward until my chest was pressed against his.

"Dear Bella, I need anyone but you," He said lovingly. His fingers ran down a strand of my hair, and down to my face where his knuckles brush my cheek. I resist the urge to cringe and push him away. I didn't want to anger him.

His face came closer to mine and he kissed me. It wasn't sweet and pleasant; it was forceful and angry. I couldn't help it this time; I shoved him away from me and gagged. When I realized what I did I looked up at him and saw fury. He grabbed my wrist and I screamed hitting his arm; struggling to get away.

"LET ME GO!" I screech, "Leave me the fuck alone!" He's squeezing so hard it hurts so badly. Of all times to forget about my safety classes now wasn't the best, but I was just drawing a blank. I jerked and jerked and jerk my arm free. I dashed for the door trying not to trip on the glass.

Then all off a sudden something slammed over my head and I fell. Everything was red. The last thing I heard was Ashton saying some kind of nonsense.

"Don't worry my sweet Bella. You may want to run now, but in time you'll realize how much you love me and we will be together forever, my precious. My precious." Then everything went black and I was no more…

**(EPOV)**

It was the most bizarre called I had ever received. I was just watching the TV, thinking about Bella, when my phone rang. The number was private, but I answered it anyway.

"H'llo," I said lazily. For a few seconds I just heard breathing, but they began to speak.

"You will never see her again." They said I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it like it was the one saying crazy things. I put it back to my ear.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"She never loved you. She's always loved me and me alone. So stay out of our lives so we can be happy."

"Dude, you're off your rocker. Whatever your problem is, I don't care. You must have the wrong number. I was about to hang up when he said the most unexpected thing.

"I do not have the wrong number Edward Cullen. Leave us alone or you will regret it. She's not yours and she never was. She's mine!" Then they hung up. I just sat there frozen. Who the hell was that? I couldn't call back because the number was private.

**(BPOV)**

It was completely dark; God how my head hurt. Where was I? My eyes were starting to adjust. I stood up and my body was totally aching all over.

"You're awake now," someone said quietly. One small light flickered on, and I saw Ashton. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ashton, where are we?" I asked. I looked at him and before I knew it he crushed his lips to mine. It was they were hard and hurtful. Then it all came back to me. The dishes crashing to the floor, the yelling, the pain in my head. Once again, I shoved him away from me, and spit in his face. It came so unexpectedly. He back-handed me and I fell to the hard concrete floor.

"You will love me." He said, "You will love me. Just give it time."

"Never!" I said glaring up at him in such hatred. He just chuckled and left me alone under my one little light. I had to get out of here. He's a psycho, a sicko, and a lunatic.

**A/N: How was that for a chapter?** **What's going to happen to Bella? Will they realize she's missing before it's too late? Bet you didn't realize Ashton was a loony toon!Don't forget the contest!!!! ****Let's try to get at least 100 reviews!!! Read, Rock, ****Review!!!! **

**-Fangirl12**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Crush**

**Chapter: 10**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Disclaimer: Guess what!!!! OMG!! This is so freaking lame, but I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Wassup my peeps. This is chapter ten, and guess what? No one won the contest. So no one got this chapter, but I will tell you my age later on. Thank you all reviewers. You guys are so freaking awesome. Read, Rock, Review!!!!**

**(APOV) **

The doorbell rang. I looked over at Edward who looked at me.

"You gonna get that?" I asked him. He looked at the door as it rang again and then turned his attention back to the television. I sighed. I swear Edward sucked sometimes. I slid off the couch as the bell rung several more times, and dragged my feet to the door. I pulled the door open and there stood Charlie, looking extremely tense, disheveled,and tired.

"Please tell me Bella's here!" He pleaded.

"No she's not. Why? What's the matter?" I asked becoming worried.

"I can't find her anywhere," he said. I sighed. I swear Charlie's a forgetful fellow.

"She went out with Ashton, remember?" When is said nothing, I grinned. "See, what I-

"The boy's missing too," he mumbled. I froze.

"What?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I went over to his house. There was no one there. No parents, no nothing. I think he was taken too," Charlie said quietly. I shook my head furiously, refusing to believe it.

"You sure she just forgot to tell you what time she was going to get in." I tried thinking of some other explanation, but Charlie just shook his head.

"Alice, sweetheart, when I got home, there was shattered dishes and glass everywhere. There was some…some blood on the floor and Bella's cell phone was still there along with her house keys." I stared at Charlie in complete horror. Something had happened to Bella.

Without a second thought, I turned around and ran in to the living room in panic.

"Edward call, Em and Jasper. Mom! Dad!" I yelled and they came out of the kitchen. "Has anyone seen my slippers?" I asked. "Where's my coat? What are you all just standing for?! Do something!" Carlisle grabbed me as Charlie walked into the room.

"Alice calm down. What's all this commotion about?" Esme commanded. She turned to Charlie, and noted his appearance. "Charlie it's awful late to be here, what the problem?" She asked kindly. "Would you like to sit down I can get-

"Bella's missing," He blurted. Gasps sounded from everywhere in the room but me.

"Are you sure, Charlie?" Carlisle asked as his gripped loosened. I jerked away from him.

"Yes!" he cried dropping his head in his hands. "I've looked everywhere, and you don't even know the mess I found when I arrived at my house." My eyes began to blur.

"Don't just stand there, do something," I said in small voice.

"Alice, your coat is on the window seat," Esme said before running upstairs, Carlisle right on her trail. I was about go get my things when I noticed that Edward was still on the couch, staring into space.

"Edward," I said slowly. He didn't respond, but I knew he heard me so I continued on. "We'll find her; just do what I told you." At first he didn't budge, but slowly he pulled out his phone and began dialing numbers. I raced upstairs. Even if he didn't know it, the idiot loved her. Not liked but LOVE…

**(EPOV)**

We all sat around the lunch table, silent and depressed. You wouldn't believe the rumors I heard today.

Bella and Ashton went off to Vegas to do…well you know. That I didn't particularly like myself, but the one I did like was that Bella killed Ashton and she's on the run. Stupid, I know, but it makes me feel better. The day was going better than expected though. Until a group of students came up to our table with flowers. God how I wished they hadn't.

"We're sorry for your loss and we offer our condolences to you." The girl in lead handed the flowers to Alice. Alice was about to say thanks when she stopped suddenly. Her eyes became slits.

"What did you say? Your condolences? Bella isn't dead. She's not dead" Alice began muttering to herself. I pulled her to my chest and she began bawling her eyes out. Rose also began to lose her composure. I sighed.

"I'd better take her home. Jasper, can you get our things?" I walked Alice out of the cafeteria with eyes on only us.

**(BPOV)**

"Bella, where are you?" I heard someone ask. I wanted to open my eyes, but they were so heavy.

"Bella, Love, stop hiding and come out now." I heard his voice, but I didn't see anything. It was all so black.

"Edward?" He appeared in front of me.

"There you are. Where were you?" He asked looking around.

"Edward! Oh, Edward!" I jumped up hugged him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Since when did we get so feely with each other?" as I pulled away.

"You don't know how gals I am to see you!" He just continued smiling. "Ashton! Ashton's crazy! He kidnapped and brought to this…this place. I don't where I am and- Edward stopped me with a finger on my lips.

"Calm down, love. It's alright," He said calmly. I took a deep breath and notices how warm his breath was; how it just seemed to caress my; how close his face was to mine. "It's going to be just fine." He said.

Then his lips connected with mine and my chest just about exploded. It was so warm and sweet. His lips were so soft, but it was sooner than I wanted. He leaned his for head against mine

"You'll be alright," he said confidently, and then he said those three words that I'd never expect the Edward to say to me or for him to say at all. "I love you." Then he faded. I looked around frantically, but I saw and heard nothing.

"Edward!" I called and called, but he didn't come back. Crumbled on the floor and cried. How could he leave me alone?!

**(EPOV)**

My eyes shot. Bella….Bella. I didn't want to leave her. I told her I loved her. She must have thought I was crazy. We barely knew each other. But I kissed her. My hands went to my lips, but quickly shot away. It was just a dream. It wasn't real, and it was just to comfort her.

Ashton! Oh my God!!! He kidnapped her. He was crazy. I knew that boy couldn't be trusted. I kicked the cover off me and jumped out of bed.

"Alice!" I pounded on the door. "Alice, get up!" Her door swung open.

"What Edward!" She wailed. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Bella was kidnapped." I exclaimed.

"No shit! Go away Edward. Leave me to my misery." She was about to shut the door when I stopped her.

"No she was kidnapped by Ashton. He's crazy. I promise. I swear to you." She stopped for a second.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Alice trust me!" I pleaded. She sighed.

"Fine. Go wake Mom and Dad." I nodded and ran up the stair.

**A/N: That's chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed it Please review and I will tell you my age. Read, Rock, **Review!!!

**love,**

**Fangirl12**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Crush**

**Chapter: 11**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Disclaimer: Look at chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…..10**

**A/N: Hey! Enjoy chapter 11. Read, Rock, Review. You guys are awesome. The whole things here now. Hehehe…**

**(NO ONE)**

"He's 33!" Alice screamed. We all stared at the computer screen sadly.

"Ustice Sharp: 33 years old, was sentenced to prison for life, in the in the year 1999 for a series of rapes, sexual molesting of a minor, man slaughter, and was convicted of 3 first degree murders," Edward read but was interrupted by Emmet.

"Why didn't they give DEATH?!" Edward continued reading.

"Since then he has been serving his sentence to Alcatraz. Recently he escaped, although we haven't found out how, seeing as he was the only prisoner on the island. Sharp also has a mental illness and is very delusional. There are no leads on where he could've escaped to but if you happen to spot him, please contact us at this number: 229-3972- STOP!"

After finishing, Edward turned and looked at the group of people. After spending to days of searching that had finally found the information they were looking for. Everyone was in a state of distress.

"How could we not have gotten any information about this guy at all?" Esme asked turning to look at Charlie. Charlie sighed.

"I really don't know, Esme. I really don't know. They always skip over us since we're such a small place. I've always asked about it, but they just don't pay attention."

"I suggest we call the number that was on the article." Carlisle said. And so they did.

**123!#123!#123!#123!#123**

**(Bella)**

I was cold. It was very cold. I was shaking and all Ashton could do was stand there. I could feel my life slipping away or at least I wanted it to. I was freezing, sleepy, tired, hungry, and many more things that didn't make me happy to think about. I refused to eat anything that that loony gave me. It wasn't going to happen. Soon I'm going to lose all hope of ever getting out of here, but I didn't know how to get out. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know how to get in contact with anyone.

My dream about Edward was the only thing that I had to hold on to. Hopefully that was actually him and not just a figment of my imagination. Maybe his soul was searching for mine. I had to make it out of her here…but how?

"Bella, sweetheart, tell me what's on your mind. You know I'm here to cater to your every need," Ashton said bending down to stroke my cheek. I spit in his face. He glared at me, and then a blow struck me in the face. I cried out it pain. My face was still swollen from the other times he had hit me.

"Bastard!" I gritted through my clenched teeth. He only laughed.

"Dear Bella, you will have to learn discipline. You will love me. Don't forget that." I knew that I would hold on now. I was going to kill this insane lunatic. I only glared as he walked away, but soon he was going to know. I was coming back to bite him in the ass and he wasn't going to like it. He would feel my wrath.

**(Edward)**

It was unexpected when Tanya showed up at my door step. I just stood there staring for a while. She was the last thing I was thinking about and here she is. To tell the truth, I forgot she existed.

"Aren't you going to let me in, Edward?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah." I stepped aside and she came inside.

"You haven't called me in a while," she muttered absent mindly. I didn't really know how to respond to that. As I said before, I totally forgot of here presence on this Earth.

"So it seems, but I've been extremely busy," I stuttered. She nodded, and sighed.

"I heard about that girl. What's her name? Rachel, Sally-

"It's Bella," I gritted a little upset by this guessing game.

"That's it!" I remembered my self doing the same thing with Bella herself. I knew she was hurt that I didn't remember her name. Now I just felt guilty about it. Bella….

"I see the way you look at her Edward. The way you glare at that guy that went missing with her. I knew that you had to go see her that evening. I knew that night when you guys worked on your science project, something happened between you two." She didn't really do much as I stared at her in shock. I was surprised by how calm she was, I was.

"Tanya, now's really not the time to-

"Let me finish Edward," She cut in. After taking a breath she continued. "You see Edward, I'm not exactly your girlfriend, but I'm the one you always come back to. I ask my self why all the time. You're a womanizer, Edward; a man-whore." I opened my mouth to protest, but once again she stopped me.

"Don't deny it, Edward. It's truer than you think. You don't want an actual relationship with girls. Just because they fall all over you and will do what ever you; you use them to get a good fuck. I knew before you did that you were going to harbor feelings for this Bella chick. Edward, please don't take this the wrong way, but…do you really thing she would ever return your feelings?"

I stared at Tanya. What was she getting at. My eyes narrowed at her.

"What are you talking about, Tanya?" She looked away.

"What I'm trying to say: Edward you know how you are with girls. You want sex. The kind of thing Bella wants is a guy who listens to her, be romantic, and make her feel special. I'm not saying that you can't do that, but Bella is way out of you league. She has good grades because she does the work for herself. Her teachers love her, and she loves to read. She doesn't go to wild parties like us, and I'd bet my life she's still a virgin.

You may feel the way you do, but do you really think she feels the same. Knows how you are, and she doesn't want that. You only want her for a challenge. Once you get in her pants that's it. You don't have anything real for, so just save her the pain and don't get involved."

After thinking about it for a minute I realized that I actually believed Tanya. Bella wasn't that kind of person, and never would be. I was no match for her. I was way lower than Bella, and I really didn't stand a chance. She did call me man whore too. She knew who I was, and what I did. I just never really thought of it that way.

I looked at Tanya whose eyes shown with concern.

"You're right." I admitted. She placed a hand on my cheek.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't go around hurting more girls and hurting yourself in the end. When you dump other girls after you get it from them, you hurt them. You don't hurt me though because I know who you are what you want and I can give it to you. I care about you. I really do."

In those few minutes Tanya managed to convince me of the impossible. She made me see myself for who I was. I did hurt others. Maybe that's why I kept coming back to her. Tanya did know me, she did care. If she didn't would she have told me. How could I have ever thought I had feelings for Bella. She was just Alice's friend. I could stand to be a little nicer though.

Interrupting my thoughts Tanya pecked my lips and turned the door handle.

"Call me," She called over her shoulder. I watched her go.

"So you're back with Tanya?" I hear a voice come from the stairs. There stood Alice with a fierce glare on her face.

"I was always with Tanya," I said quietly realizing the truth. "I'll always be with Tanya." She just rushed to her room after I said that. What was everyone's deal?

**(Tanya)**

I can't believe how easy that was! I laughed out loud. The truth really does hurt; but know I was guaranteed that Edward would be mine and mine alone. No one would get in the way. Including that Bella chick…I was just bursting with joy. I knew my acting skills were great, but DAMN. Go Tanya, Go Tanya, GO TANYA!!!!

**A/N: Isn't she just and evil self absorbed bitch!? Well everything's there now so review!!! I want 10 please. Love it? Hate it? Review? Definitely!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Crush**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Chapter: 12**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter**

**A/N: I am a horrible Fangirl12 for not updating, and I really do apologize…but I'm just that busy…life happens. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me and here is your long awaited chapter. Enjoy!**

**(Edward)**

"I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do. We have no leads or any idea where to find them." My head fell as cries erupted throughout the room.

"You…you mean-" Esme's voice broke. How could this have happened? I got up and stormed out of the room, ignoring the others calling my name. What was I going to do? She came to me and I can't do shit. I locked my bedroom door and sat on the edge of the bed, with my head in my hands. What was I going to do?

**(Bella)**

There has to be some way to get out of here, but I don't even know where I am. That loony's gone half the time. There has to be some way to get away.

"Ashton?" I called. No reply. I called him again and heard footsteps. He stepped into the light smiling.

"Yes, my lovely." I resisted the urge to gag.

"Ashton," I gulped, "Baby…I'm hungry." His face lit up.

"I have some food right here waiting for you. I knew you'd come around. Let me go heat it." He turned to go and do what he said.

"No!" I looked at him. "I-I mean. I don't want anything that you avehere. I want something fresh…yeah. I want McDonalds!" He looked at me skeptically. "Please," I pouted. A blush crept up on his cheeks.

"S-sure. You better not try anything funny." He walked away. I laid there for about ten minutes to make sure he had gone. Slowly I rose and felt around till I touched a wall. Then I felt along the wall. Lucky! Light switches. I flip the on. Then I knew that I was extremely lucky to have found the lights. The place gigantic. I mean just plain big. There were boxes and tools everywhere. I was in a warehouse. I couldn't worry about that. There was no time.

Quickly I found the exit and left the building. It was dark out and there were lights not far off. I broke into a run and found my joints aching badly. I never was very athletic, but I wasn't out of shape. I had to keep going though. I could not stop until I reached some sort of safety and a gas station was right ahead. I stumbled inside.

"Can I use your phone?!" I blurted out to the clerk who was standing at the counter. He just looked at me and I know I must have looked like death. "Please!" He snapped out of his revere and went into the back.

"Bella?!" Someone called my name. My head whipped around and there stood Tanya **(A/N: God knows I want to end it here)**. She walked towards me, here heels clicking against the floor. I ran over to her and embraced her in a hug. I know we weren't the best of friends but at this point I was Glad to see her. I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella how did you here? Everyone's so worried. Come with me I'll take you home. We have to call the police." Tears were streaming down my face as Tanya escorted me out side to her car and helped me in.

"Before we call the police, you have to tell me where you were being held. So we can tell them where to find Ashton." I nodded and showed her the way. We pulled up to the warehouse and Tanya cut the engine. I looked at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out the damn car!" I jumped but opened the door. We heard something in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Tanya called. He stepped out of the darkness. I let out a cry of despair. He looked at me. I could see all the rage on his face. He moved so fast that I didn't have time to register the hard hand that slapped across my face. I felt the hard ground make contact with me.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TRY ANYTHING FUNNY?" He yelled. I could only cry on the ground as my one chance of escaping was ruined by that stupid bitch Tanya. Could hear him move, but he wasn't coming towards me.

"You…you're that Tanya girl, right?" He said.

"Yes," was her simple reply?

"Why'd you bring her back?" He asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say, she in the way of something that I want. I'll keep quiet as long as you don't killer." I had to hold down the gasp in my throat. Ashton came towards me. I felt his fingers brushed my cheek and I shuddered.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting my sweetling. We love each other." Tanya giggled. Ashton abruptly straightened up. "What's funny?" He demanded

"Whatever you say…I'll be taking my leave." Ashton grunted and pulled me up.

"Get up you stupid girl. He half pulled me half dragged me back to the entrance of the warehouse.

"You forgot something," I heard Tanya say. He dropped me and ran back to Tanya. Then engine started and then died away along with the headlights. Ashton picked me up and carried me of somewhere. My feet touch the ground and he opened a door…a car door. I shot up.

"Where are you taking me?!" I scream on the edge of hysteria.

"Shut up!" He growled. "We're leaving. I don't trust that girl. She'll probably call the police as soon as she's far enough away and we don't have time to waste. You are mine and no one else will have you, including him." I was shoved into the car. God no…don't let him take me.

* * *

**(Tanya)**

As he dragged Bella to the building I saw something on the ground. It was that guy's phone. I snatched it up and began searching through it quickly. There had to be some way to keep a tab on this guy. Then I found something that I'd never thought I would find in this phone. Putting it back on the ground far enough away, I called out to him.

"You forgot something." I pointed to the phone. He came to get it. I jumped in the car and sped away. I just hope Bella could hang on for a bit longer. I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" someone answered.

"When was the last time you received a call from me?" I asked.

**A/N: Wow, I didn't know Tanya was like that. She already got Edward, but who was she calling. Review and you'll get another chapter much sooner than you got this one.**

**Tell me why you read/ write fanfiction. Answers will be featured in the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Crush**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Disclaimer: See Previous Chapter**

**A/N: READ IT!!! You guys rock! Warning: some bad language in some parts.**

**Special Thanks to ****blkbrat47 ****& ****Snickers1027.**** They won this chapter early because they answered last chapter's question which was: Why do you read/ write fanfiction?**

**They said:**

**Blkbrat47****: I read fanfiction because it's good to get an insight on other people's theories. I write it because when I read a book, I always think "what if"**

**Snickers1027****: The reason why I read fanfiction is because I always want a new taste at stories. Sometimes the actual book isn't always that great, so I want to see how other people interpret it.**

**In the words of ****Sillyhearts****: You guys are awesometastical! **

**On To The Story!!!!**

_Flashback_

_As he dragged Bella to the building I saw something on the ground. It was that guy's phone. I snatched it up and began searching through it quickly. There had to be some way to keep a tab on this guy. Then I found something that I'd never thought I would find in this phone. Putting it back on the ground far enough away, I called out to him_.

"_You forgot something." I pointed to the phone. He came to get it. I jumped in the car and sped away. I just hope Bella could hang on for a bit longer. I picked up my phone and dialed a number._

"_Hello?" someone answered._

"_When was the last time you received a call from me?" I asked._

_End Flashback_

**(Edward)**

"Look Tanya," I snapped, "I don't have time to deal with your-"

"Just do it, damn it!" she yelled. I took the phone away from my ear and stared in surprise. "Now Edward," She said impatiently. I pressed the received calls button and scrolled down until I saw her name.

"About 4 days ago. Tanya, why-"

"And the time before that?" I sighed. What was she trying to do? I abruptly stopped scrolling and squinted at the screen.

"Edward?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to have to call you back."

"Okay." She hung up the phone. I didn't notice how easily she had let me go as opposed to how she was acting earlier. I could only stare at that one number in my phone. That one private number. And now…I knew who it was that had called me before.

**(Bella**)

It was getting dark outside as grassy fields flew past the car. I didn't know what time it was, where we were, or where we were going. It was so hard to keep my eyes open. I was starving and exhausted. On the inside, I felt nothing, like a swirling empty void. How ready I was to give up…to let go.

**(Edward)**

"We have him pinned," said the woman at the computer. There was a map on the screen along with a moving red dot. Everyone cheered…there was a way of saving Bella; and by the looks of it, they were heading for Montana. He was traveling fast too. Felt someone strike me in the back, hard.

"What the- Alice!" I shouted.

"Why didn't you think of mentioning the call before? Were you trying to prolong everyone's suffering including Bella's? I mean-

"Shut up, Alice." She stopped. "I didn't know it was him, you pixie. I would have said something way earlier. I'm not heartless and I actually like Bella." She grunted at that and was about to go when she turned back.

"How did you find it in there? How did you find the number?"

"Tanya called and asked me when was the last time I called her." Alice's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Alright, let's go people. We have a girl to rescue," The Master Chief shouted **(hehehe)**. We were finally going to get Bella back.

**(Bella)**

We were on the interstate. Cars with other people in them surrounded us. Not one of them was worried about the person in the vehicle next to them. I know that I could get out and run, but I wouldn't get far. I had little strength as it was. Maybe if I made a scene…no, I couldn't risk it. I just couldn't risk it.

When I saw the first helicopter, I thought nothing of it. But then there was another and another. Four helicopters were circling above us and still I paid no heed to them. However, I notice how Ashton was beginning to become fidgety. He kept looking up, blowing the horn, and checking the mirrors.

The first siren rang out. Ashton's head jerked backward. The sea of cars behind us split a part ad the number lessened. A police car rolled up. Others followed. The noise was so loud, and my ears hurt; but that didn't stop the tears that ran down my cheeks. I knew there were here for me. I was finally safe. Aston roared in anger and pounded the steering wheel.

"Please step out of the car. You have nowhere to run." At first I thought her was reaching over to grab me but he opened the glove box. I gasped as he pulled out a gun and loaded it.

"Ashton you can-"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. He shoved the door open and pointed the gun at the cops who were now behind their open car doors pointing them in our direction. That's when I spotted Alice and Rose, Jasper and Emmet, and the most shocking sight was Edward. My tears turned to ones of sorrow. What if they were hit? I was getting back to the hysterics.

"Please put your weapon on the ground, give us the girl, and put your hands up slowly where we can see them," the same guy said.

"NO!" Ashton screamed. "Bella is mine!" Suddenly he was back in the car pulling me roughly by the arm across the seats. I screamed. He pointed the gun to my head. I closed my eyes tightly, while I sobbed horribly. By now I was hyperventilating. God, why me?

"Listen, you will do as I say and I say shut you fucking mouth. Got it?" I nodded my head vigorously feeling the gun and hear the police shouting in the background. I tried my best to be quiet as he pulled me out of the car. When they saw me, everyone began shouting my name, but I kept my eyes glued shut; not that it stopped the gallon of tears and sobs racking my body. Ashton pressed himself to my back.

"I wouldn't shot if I were you," He called. "We wouldn't want to hit Bella." I chocked when I heard that and as consequence I felt the gun back at my head. I was going to die and I knew it.

**(Edward)**

I had never felt such anger, such rage, such hatred in my life. Seeing my Bella stand there in the arms of that lunatic, crying from fear of her life. In the days she had been gone she had gotten thinner. Her skin was so pale and there were marks on her face. Those were hand prints. My temper flared even more. My anger blinded me. Slowly, I slid the spare gun out of the officer's holder that was next to me. I knew that no one was paying attention to me. My hands shook as I raised the gun and aimed it at him, but Bella…she was in the way.

"Get his hand…the one that's holding the gun," A voice whispered, and I listened to it. Being great at sports, I was sure that I had a perfect line of target. Bella would be safe, no matter what. I pulled the trigger.

**A/N: There is your next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Could we try for 220 guys? Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!! 250 reviews! Best Christmas present ever….except my new laptop. No more fighting for the computer. Anyway, you all are just so awesome…I appreciate the reviews, and most of them I found completely hilarious.**

**Also, Today is my BIRTHDAY!!! I am 14! So give me some birthday love by reviewing for your awaited chapter. Enjoy!**

_Flashback_

"_Get his hand…the one that's holding the gun," A voice whispered, and I listened to it. Being great at sports, I was sure that I had a perfect line of target. Bella would be safe, no matter what. I pulled the trigger._

_End Flashback_

**(Bella)**

The world seemed to drown around me, but I couldn't pay attention to it because I was seeping away. My body started to calm even though tears still pooled my eyes. I was finally going to get away before the end…even if it was only mentally. At least that was until a gunshot rang out. I snapped back into consciousness as Ashton cried out in pain. His gun clattered to the ground. I spun around. He was clutching his hand to his shirt. It was covered in blood.

The smell hit me, and I all of a sudden felt nocuous. I turned back to the direction of the police, wide- eyed, as they came slowly closer; their guns still pointed at Ashton. I took a step forward.

"Don't you dare go anywhere," Ashton growled at me, but I didn't listen and took another step. He lunged at me. POW! POW! POW! I shrieked in horror. As his now dead body lay in the ground pooled in blood. The smell was strong as ever but that didn't matter to me. The true reality of the situation came back to me.

I found that my legs could no longer support my weight. I collapsed next to the body and I was covered in someone else's blood. I raised my hand to look at the warm red liquid. Without warning I exploded. It was nothing like my sobs before. I keeled over scrunching up in a ball with more blood soaking my body.

Police officers ran over to me calling my name, but nothing registered. Not even the fact that I was free of this drama for now. I didn't feel myself being picked up off the ground. I didn't notice the loudness around me, the familiar voice calling out my name, nothing was there. I wished it would stay that way for awhile.

**(Edward)**

It was so close…so very close. I could've hit Bella. It had only been luck that I hit that bastard. What would I have done if I had shot Bella? I reveled in the memories as I sat next to her hospital.

She was a total wreck, physically, mentally, and emotionally. The image of her crumpling to the ground in all that blood kept coming back to me. I remember trying to get close to her as they took her to the ambulance, but I wasn't allowed after the trigger stunt. So now all I could really do was sit here with her at the hospital along with everyone else. This is how it had been this last week. I don't know how much sleep I've gotten or if I have had any at all.

I was finally sure of my feelings for Bella. I care for her a lot. The bad part about it was what it took for me to realize that I loved her. Every time I think about….that maybe she just might feel the same way- even though that's not something that is important right now- about me. Then I think about what Tanya said and that goes down the drain. It's a never ending process.

A movement out the corner of my caught my attention. I turned. Two big, wide, brown eyes were staring at me. They were tired and red, but calm all the same. I looked her over. Some of the color had returned to her face although she was still as pale as ever. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"You've been out for a week now," I said quietly. She just continued to look at me. I was starting to get worried when she didn't respond. "Are you alri-

"How…what happened to me?" Her voice was hoarse from lack of use. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. I should go get the doctor and call everyone. I'll be back in a minute."

"No!" She almost shouted. I looked at her and she averted her eyes; that beautiful blush covering her cheeks. "Please…please don't leave me alone." She looked so helpless that I sat back immediately.

"We'll just wait someone to come." We sat in silence for some time until Bella broke it.

"Why are you here?" I looked at her and stood up. Walking over to her, I looked down into her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" I asked puzzled. Once again she avoided my face.

"Well…I um…It's just a bit unusual…for you to be the only one here." She was blushing again. I couldn't help but smile.

"There's something wrong with that?" Her face grew even redder and I chuckled.

"No, it's not- never mind. I shouldn't have said anything." She was embarrassed

"If it's any consolation the other's went to pick up lunch and they should be back-

"Edward!" Alice's voice sang my name. She burst in to the room and froze. She quietly sat the bags on the table. Then squealed she ran to jump Bella in a hug, but I had to stop her and calm her down. Charlie and Carlisle walked in.

"What's with all the commotion?" Carlisle asked then he noticed Bella.

"You're awake, Bella now. Let me get the doctor." Charlie said. As he left Rosalie and Emmet entered the room. More squeals and greetings sounded. Then Esme joined and so did the doctor and Charlie returned as well. The room was full and I was left behind.

**A/N: There it is. Isn't much because it's just a filler. The next chapter will be all Edward and Bella. I promise and then Tanya makes her reappearance. Give me an awesome birthday present and REVIEW!!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys. It's been a while and you all have my very sincere apology. We don't have very long after this chapter and the story will come to a close. Then I will begin my last Twilight story. Thank you all for the many reviews. I am very grateful for everyone's support. I own nothing.**

**(BPOV)**

I slammed the refrigerator door shut. Where had all the ice cream gone to? Sighing I looked around the empty house. It hadn't been this way in so long. Usually there was always someone here with me after I had gotten out of the hospital a month ago. Not to night. Charlie was at work, Alice and Rose were double dating, and Emmet and Jasper was with them. I didn't like being alone either, but I sacrificed and let everyone have their own time tonight.

That wasn't important though. I NEEDED ice cream. Pacing back and forth, I decided on a plan of action. I didn't want to disturb anyone. Perhaps Charlie could….no that would take too long. My only option was to go alone. I wasn't allowed to drive just yet, so I would have to call a cab. As I looked the number up in the phone book, wrote it down, and pick up the phone to dial, I became uneasier by the minute.

What if the taxi driver decided to just drive away with me? I thought of the time in the Bastard's car. That's what we call him now: the Bastard. What if it all happened again?

I shook the thoughts out of my head. Now's not the time to be paranoid, even though I knew I had the right. I would never be the same after what happened. The paranoid state that I had gained would never change. I knew that, but no one else seemed to. They would tell me you're safe now Bella, or we will always be watching and protecting you. What they don't understand is that what there are talking about was how it all was before, and yet I was still taken.

"Now's not the time for these thoughts, Bella," I murmured and proceeded to dial the number to the chosen taxi service.

"Venn's Taxi Service, how may I assist you?" the clerked answered. I told her my request.

"A car should be waiting to pick you up about 5-10 minutes. Thank you for choosing Venn's!" Without even waiting for my response the woman on the other line hung up. Just to be on the safe side, I grabbed a can of pepper spray from the kitchen drawer. Charlie had stocked it. I tried shoving it in my pocket, but space seemed to be limited.

I took out my phone, the coin purse, two pens, a receipt, a few pieces of candy, and a business card I picked up from somewhere. Then I put the mace in and began to resituate things. A horn sounded from outside. I froze then realized it was the taxi. Breathing in deeply, I took my keys and stepped outside, turning off the lights as I went.

* * *

The ride wasn't long at all, but the silence made it seem much longer than it was. My door quickly opened as the car came to a stop in front of the local ice cream parlor. It was busy tonight and a lot of people and teens were hanging around. I will admit that I was nervous. I hadn't been in a crowd in a while. Usually they kept me at home. I turned to the driver.

"Would you please wait for me? I won't be long at all." All he did was grunt. Shutting the door, I walked inside the parlor and waited in the long line. Perhaps I wasn't the only one with a sweet tooth tonight. I had been in line for about….say 10-12 minutes, when I looked through the glass windows of the shop and saw someone opening the door of my taxi. What was that person doing? Why wasn't the driver stopping them. I could not, under any circumstances, be alone, so I raced outside.

"Hey! Wait! That's my cab!" Of course, no one listened to me. As a matter of fact, they looked at me as if I was crazy. The person who was stealing my cab saw me running, and quickly jumped in. The Taxi pulled away before I could make it all the way.

I watched the yellow car go. Even after it was long gone, I continued to stare in the direction in which it had gone until a horn blew at me. The headlights blinded me. Hurryingly, I scrambled back to the sidewalk in front of the ice cream parlor and a series of other shops.

"This is perfectly alright, Bella. Even thought we didn't want to ruin someone's night away from me, we're just gonna have to." Did I mention, I talk to myself a lot more often now? Reaching in my left pocket, I dug around for my phone, not there. That's weird….I tried the other pocket, and there was still no phone. There was no way I couldn't have my phone unless….I left it on the counter when I unpacked my pockets.

For the first time I noticed how dark it was, how suspicious everyone looked, how alone I was. Panic seemed to overtake me. My breathing became shallow. How would I get home? What if I was attacked? What if I got ra-

"Bella?" My head whipped in the direction of my name. Not far off was Edward, standing in all his perfect gloriousness. I had never been happier to see him. Without even thinking, I rushed over to him, and nearly knocked him over with the sheer force of my hug. A few wet streams ran down my cheeks. I felt his tense body relax and his arms eventually wrapped on around me.

"Bella what wrong? Who are here with?" He asked. It took some time, but I let go of him and took a step back.

"I'm here…alone," I answered, avoiding his eyes.

"You here alone? How did you get here? Alice said that you would be at home." Finally looking at him, I could see the worry etched across his face.

"I was at home, but I just wanted some ice cream and I didn't want to disturb anyone since all you guys have catered to me. I called a cab to come and bring me here since I'm not allowed to drive yet. The man said he would wait for me, but ended up leaving me to take somewhere else where ever they needed to go. So I decided that I would have to call someone, but when I went to do that, I realized I left it at home. Then I began to panic, but then you showed up and here we are." I took several deep breaths after that long explanation.

"You could've just called someone or me?" Edward murmured. I looked at him and was completely taken by his smoldering green eyes. My cheeks began to flush the way I always hated. Speech was suddenly hard for me.

"I- I said-d before th-that I didn't w-want to dist-turb anyone's evening a-away from m-me," I managed to stutter. My face grew even redder as his finger came up under my chin and raised my face to his. His breath was hot on my face. My insides were going wild! Never had he ever, ever been this close. Not even the day at the piano. I couldn't help but looked everyone but his face. An anxiety attack was on its way for me. Scratch that, a heart attack was near. My heart was beating erratically.

"Look at me, Bella." He commanded. I didn't. I couldn't. If I did, I knew the feelings that I had barely managed to cover up would burst out of me.

"Bella…sweet, sweet, Bella. Please look at me." Epic failure had come, brown met green, implosions occurred. I could never stop what I felt for him, no matter how hard I tried.

"No matter what you may think, we are always here for you. Even if it is a measly tub of ice cream that you want, okay?" I nodded not trusting my voice. "Now c'mon. I believe we have some ice cream to get." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the parlor. We ordered and returned outside with our cold treats.

"Where'd you park?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"I walked." I turned to him.

"Excuse me?"

"I walked here," he repeated. "You don't live far from here. Let's go." He started walking, but I stayed. When he noticed I wasn't behind him, he sighed, came back, took my hand again, and pulled me along. I don't know why, but I giggled, then he chuckled, and soon we were all out laughing. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. After a while, we managed to calm down.

"What were you doing at the ice cream parlor?" I asked, spooning some ice cream from my pint. He chuckled again.

"Believe it or not, I was picking up some ice cream for us," he paused, "I was actually coming to see you since I heard you going to be home alone to night." I didn't know what to say. I was silent for some time.

"That's very sweet of you. I appreciate you thinking of me and all, but didn't you have something better to do than spend time with me?" I asked as I was completely dumbfounded that he would ever want to be with me at all.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked looking somewhat offended. I shook my head frantically.

"Don't misunderstand me. I don't mind that you want to see me. In fact, I'm very pleased if I do say so myself, but why? I'm sure there are plenty of pretty, beautiful even, girls that you could've gone out with, but you chose to come and see me. We've never been that close when you think about it. I've always been Alice's best friend and that's it." I said which followed an immediate blush. I had said the unthinkable, and I knew I would pay for this embarrassment.

"Bella… what's so wrong about visiting you? Why wouldn't I want to visit you? You're awesome and fun and-

"Stop, I know I'm not."

"You don't see yourself clearly, Bella and please let me finish. As I was saying," he winked at me and I think we all know what I did, "Anyone would want to see you, and of course we never been close, but I've always been there and so have you. As for just being Alice's best friend….let's just say saw the light, had an epiphany, had a huge revelation." I wanted to ask him what he meant, but he started speaking again in a low whisper.

"Besides, _you_ are the only girl I want to spend my night with, and I must say that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever spent any of my nights with." His eyes were now on me, that same smoldering look had returned, and once again I found myself lost in them. I was a total lost cause. It wasn't until my front door opened, that I noticed how close we were, how close we were getting. It wasn't until Alice crushed me in a hug that I realized we had made it to my house. It wasn't I looked back at Edward that I gained that little hope that I hadn't just imagined what had happened. Just maybe he was going to kiss me. Just maybe he meant all those things he said. Alice yanked me into the house. I almost drop my semi-empty cup of ice cream.

"Where have you been?!?" She exclaimed. "I called you like 600 times, and you didn't answer. We rush from the restaurant all the here to find no Bella and your cell on the kitchen counter. I was so worried!" Rose, Emmet and Jasper had now entered from wherever they had been.

"I'm so sorry guys. I didn't mean to ruin your night and have you worrying about me. I just forgot my phone. I should've asked Edward to-

"Edward?" Alice asked incredulously. I turned around and he was leaning against the wall.

"Nice of you to notice me," He said conversationally.

"Edward." She turned, looked at me, and went back to him. "You guys went out together?" The blush was coming on before she even said it.

"Actually," Edward began, "I was going for some ice cream, and Bella was there getting some for herself." Alice looked as if didn't believe him.

"It's true," I reassured her. "Then he kindly walked me home."

"You walked!"

"No! I took a cab. He walked so why not walk together?" This was going down the drain quickly.

"Something's not adding up," She said skeptically.

"Alice, I'm tired and sleepy. Can you just give Edward a ride home?" She sighed.

"Fine, but this isn't over. Rose and I'll be here to pick you up for lunch tomorrow, ok?" I nodded. A chorus of bye Bella's sounded as the party went out the door. Edward being the last one in line, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. All of a sudden, I felt really shy.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." He smiled. Feeling a bit braver now, I stood on my tip toes, and kissed his cheek. At first he looked surprised and I wondered if I messed up, but the he broke out in a grin.

"I saw that!" Alice yelled. That damn pixie. Edward rolled his eyes.

"See you around." I watched as they drove away.

* * *

"I said we could talk when we got a table." I muttered annoyed. Alice and Rose hadn't stop pestering me with questions since I got into the car. We entered the Restaurant.

"How many?" The bored waitress asked.

"Three," Rose replied. The girl grabbed the menus and led us to a table. Once I saw where we were going to be sitting, I darted off towards the restrooms. I just wasn't ready to talk yet. I looked back to catch their faces and before I looked to my side. I collided with someone. Before I could fall, I was caught in a strong pair of arms. How embarrassing!

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. That's when I heard that familiar chuckle. My head shot up. I was in Edward's arms. Even more embarrassing than before. He stood me upright.

"Is it me, or are we starting to run into each other a lot more?" He chuckled again. I managed to look up at him.

"What are you doing here?" His expression immediately changed.

"I'm here with a…um…friend." He glanced in the opposite direction I had come from. I looked around him and at a table in the far corner was Tanya Denali.

**A/N: Whoever gives the 300****th**** review get the next chapter before it's released and it will be dedicated to them. **


	16. Chapter 16

**(Bella)**

I shoved Edward aside and marched right up to her. She sat there not even phased my sudden appearance.

"How dare you show your face around here," I hissed menacingly. Tanya smiled kindly at me. It only served to make me angrier. Edward came over to the table with a puzzled look playing his features.

"What's going on?" he asked with confusion coloring his tone. I chuckled darkly.

"You don't know do you?" I asked.

"Know what?" he questioned. His green eyes were clear and serene. My breathing began to calm.

"Would you like to tell him, Bella? Please feel free." Tanya's voice….I hated the softness, the innocence. I turned to Edward.

"When I was "away", there was a moment when I managed to escape to the nearest town. Guess who I met at the gas station where I went to seek shelter and safety?" His eyes wondered toward Tanya then back to me.

"No," he whispered.

"Yes! She brought me back to that Bastard and left me for dead!" I spat.

"You didn't!" He exclaimed. Things began to quiet down around us. Tanya sat unblinkingly in her chair. She sighed.

"Why are you asking me?" she replied. "Do you not believe her? Or perhaps you think she developed some sort of mental sickness from trauma." Edward turned about five different shades of red.

"You little-

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions," she said.

"I dare you to lie!" I sneered.

"Lie about what? I didn't leave you for dead. I'm sorry if it came off that way. Why don't we all sit down and talk about this civilly.

"Bull shit!" My voice began to rise.

"I take it that's a no, but listen to what I have to say." The annoyance was clear in her tone.

"Like hell I'll-

"Shut up!" she snapped. I was taken back. "I may not be the nicest person, but I'm not heartless! When I asked you to show me where you had been held, I had no intention of leaving you. Before I could do anything, that Ashton kid had come and you," she looked at me a laughed, "you were out of your mind.

"If I would've just driven away, he would have come after us, leaving both you and me in a pickle. My only choice was to leave you behind. When I made sure I was in the clear, I planned to call someone to come and help you."

"But you didn't," Edward pointed out angrily.

"Quite the contrary." She made a phone with her hand and put it to her ear. "Edward, when's the last time I called you?" I looked at Edward in shock. He looked as if he had been hit by a brick.

**(Edward)**

The weird call that I received from Tanya made sense. Why she was yelling at me, why she let me go so easily, afterward; it all made sense now.

"You knew that number would be in my phone."

"Of course I knew it would be there. What kind of idiot calls a person and asks a question like that?"

"You could've just told me what had happened!"

"Nothing's ever good enough for you," she sighed. "That's not all I did to save your precious Bella." I blushed at her words, but kept my composure.

"What are you talking about now?!" I nearly shouted

"Did you think you were smart enough to figure out where to shoot Bella's kidnapper and not hurt her at the same time? Maybe you just thought that was your conscience whispering to you. Did you notice how it sounded oddly like me?" Tanya's face was smug. Now that I actually thought about it…

"What's she talking about, Edward?" I turned to face Bella. "Is what she said true?" Bella pleaded trying to get me to focus. There was no other plausible explanation. Turning towards Tanya, I gave my answer.

"Yes, Bella, it's true." She looked away from me to the ground. How did all this come about? A movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention.

"Bella! There you are! We were starting to get worried. What are you doing here, Edward? Did I miss something?" Alice trailed off sensing the tense atmosphere.

"I believed this is my cue to leave," Tanya said standing up.

"You're not here with Tanya, are you?" Rose asked uncertainly.

"I am. I'll…um…I'll take you home, Tanya." She smiled a smile that I had never seen her wear before. It was a small sad smile.

"Actually, I…I suggested that we come out to lunch because…..because tomorrow I'm going to live with my mother in Australia. I thought that maybe we could hang out as just friends, but I guess I knew that wouldn't happen."

I shocked at the words I was hearing from her and Tanya of all people was saying them. She had never acted like a regular girl before. It was then that I realized just how pretty she was, all the potential she had to be a beautiful person.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, Bella." Then she turned to me and for the last time, her lips touched my cheek. She turned to go but I stopped her.

"Are you sure….that you can't stay?" A soft smile appeared on her face, and she laughed lightly.

"There's nothing left for me here." With those last few words, Tanya Denali was gone.

**A/N: Tanya is finally gone! I know many of you wanted that and I bet that most of you weren't expecting her to go. She's not coming back and it turns out that she was actually a "good" person and not the hooker from hell. Sorry for the wait and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**(Bella POV)**

I don't know what came over me. How could he still care about Tanya even after all the crap she's put me through, for better or worse? I know I overreacted by pretending to be sick and it was the wrong thing to do, but I can't help how I feel. I just….no matter how hard I try to ignore these wicked feelings, I always end up back at square one.

_Flashback:_

_ Tanya walked out the restaurant leaving us all to stare in shock. The only thing that I cared about at the moment was the fact that Edward had asked her to stay. Why was it always about Tanya? What could she possibly have that I don't?_

_ Edward. She had Edward. People always want what they can't have. It's just human nature._

_ I felt my heart began to crumble again. My throat began to constrict. I looked away to make sure me face couldn't be seen. Unshed tears stung my eyes._

_ "Guys, I don't feel so well anymore. I'm sorry, but could you take me home?" I managed to mutter. _

_ "Are you sure, Bella? Maybe we can wait and get something to go." Rose asked. I frantically shook my head "no" like the child that I was._

_ "Please, take me home!" I begged._

_ "I'll take you, Bella. Alice and Rose can have their lunch and then bring you something back when they're done here." As soon as I heard Edward's voice I stepped away from the direction he was in._

_ "No! I don't want to go with you, Edward." How childish I sounded._

_We were all silent for a minute, the conversations full of seriousness and laughter vibrated everywhere throughout the room._

_ "Ok….I guess…..I guess we should be going then," Edward voiced in a tone that I didn't understand._

_End Flashback:_

Now I'm so angry at myself for being so pathetic. How did this all have happened? Why couldn't I be like other girls who get over boys that no longer have feelings for you or didn't have feelings for me in the first place. I'm so damn angry for being so pitiful. Anyone would agree with me when I say that it's time to move on and get over this childish crush, but my stupid broken heart doesn't seem to agree.

I've also come up with a conclusion for the other night. Nothing will go unexplained. Edward was only being a good friend. I was out of my mind that night. I'm pretty sure that my imagination was just a bit haywire. He was probably just taking pity on me. I'll make sure he knows that I don't want anyone's pity.

Edward only cares about that damned Tanya, so he can just worry about her because from now on I'm only going on mind power. My mind says leave Edward Cullen the hell alone! That's exactly what I plan to do.

Civil is how I'm going to be about this. I will go and apologize to Alice about my behavior yesterday and hope that she will forgive me. When I arrive at her house, everyone will receive pleasant greetings. A simple hello should do for Edward. Once I manage to get past him, I will then call Rosalie and say sorry to her as well.

"Alright kiddo, we're here." Charlie stopped the cruiser in front of the Cullen mansion. Before opening the door, I leaned over and kissed Charlie on the cheek.

"Thanks dad. You didn't have to bring me," I replied getting out.

"No problem, Bells. Have fun!" I slammed the door shut and waited until Charlie was out of sight to make my way to the front door. I sighed. It was now or never. I'd prefer never, but I had to face him. I pushed the unlocked open, and was immediately greeted by Esme.

"Hello, Dear. Alice and Rose are upstairs." I hugged Esme tightly.

"Hi, Esme!" Pulling away, I smiled. Esme always had a way of brightening people's moods. Of course that didn't last long.

"Bella?" I turned and saw Edward at the bottom of the stairs grinning at me. I wasn't expecting him so soon, but as said before: now or never. Forcing the butterflies in my stomach to cease their fluttering, I narrowed my eyes at him slightly.

"Edward," I said in monotone. He looked surprised for a second, but recovered himself.

"I didn't know that you were coming over." I couldn't let those positively bright green eyes pull me in again. We can't give up Bella!!!

"Why would it be any of your concern whether I was coming over or not?" I asked. He was definitely taken back now. I walked up to him. "Excuse me but your blocking the stairs." He stepped aside and I went up the stairs as fast as I could without seeming as if I was trying to get away. I couldn't believe what I had just did; I wanted to yell "Go Bella!", but I felt guilty for being mean.

"Hey guys!" I said opening the door to Alice's bedroom. I dropped my bag on the floor and ran over to them where they sat on the bed. I tackled them.

"Well aren't you in a good mood," Alice commented returning my hug. I sat up and looked at both of my best friends.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I ruined everything."

"Edward told us what happened and it's no problem. You had a right to be upset," Rose said. I smiled. The two truly are my very best friends.

"Besides," Alice began," It's great that you're here. Edward's been all mopy since yesterday." I stopped and looked at her. My guilt totally evaporated.

The door opened. Speak of the devil himself, Edward's head popped in.

"The pizza's here. Come and get some." I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to look at him.

**(Edward POV)**

Bella wouldn't even look at me. Ever since yesterday she'd been acting weird. The way she spoke to me when I found her down stairs was discouraging. As much as I don't want to admit it, my feelings were hurt. They all got up and walked towards to door. Bella was the last one out. As we descended down the stair, Bella tripped and I caught her. She looked at me for a second and without even saying thank you, she swatted me away and continued on her way. What was going on here? Had I done something?

We entered the kitchen and began preparing our own plates. I listened to her voice as she talked animatedly to Rose and Alice. I knew that she liked pepperoni so I decided to give her the box. She looked at me, to the box, and then reached for the cheese. I stared at her. So I definitely did something, but what?

"Did I do something?" I asked. She ignored me. I watched the looks that adorned Alice and Rose's faces and they seemed confused.

"Please finish telling us the story, Rosie," Bella said. She was pretending that I wasn't even there. Picking up their plates and soda, the trio began to return upstairs, but I had to know what was going on with her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Alice and Rosalie stopped and turned toward me. Bella kept walking. "Bella!" This time she stopped and looked at me with disdain. I had never felt so small in my life.

"I'm sorry were you addressing me?" She asked in a falsified sugary voice.

"Yes," I replied. Her eyebrow came together.

"Then lick it, put a stamp on it, and mail it to someone who gives a shit." I'm not going to lie. I was pretty shocked. She hadn't spoken to me like that in a while. I didn't like it then and I don't like it know. The shock quickly turned to anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. She laughed bitterly.

"Since when have you cared about what was wrong with me?" She asked. Where did that come from? Where was all this coming from? I watched as Alice took Bella's pizza and tugged Rose's arm. They went up stairs.

"What do you mean since when have I cared? I've known you for how long?"

"Knowing me doesn't mean a thing," she replied. She tried to retreat upstairs, but I quickly grabbed her arm. Her struggling was futile because I was much stronger than her, but still, she didn't give up.

"Let me go, Edward," She hissed.

"Not until you tell me what I've done to make you so mad at me," I told her. The look in her eyes nearly overwhelmed me. Never had I ever seen her look like this: fear, hurt, pain, curiosity, and maybe….never mind. She was silent for a while. I waited patiently for her answer, never loosening my grip on her arm. Finally she answered with the words that I had least expected.

"What is there about Tanya that you like so much?" I could tell she was embarrassed by the question, due to the fact that she wouldn't look me in the eye and the beautiful red that painted her cheeks. Of course, now was not the time to focus on that. Why was she asking me about Tanya of all people?

"What does Tanya have to do with anything?" I asked her incredulously. Bella's once again turned steely. This time she managed to get out of my grasp. Before I had time to react, she pushed past me and stomped towards the door.

"I do not, you hear me Edward Cullen, I DO NOT have to put up with this!" She yanked the door open, stepped through the threshold, and slammed it when she was out of the house.

**(Bella POV)**

For a moment, I had lost me resolve; but I quickly gained it back. God! I just had to ask about Tanya. Edward already thought I was a loony. Perhaps I went about this in the wrong way, but don't I have a right to be upset and mad?!?! I mean, I know that I'm trying to get over the guy, but I don't want him to hate me.

I had been walking for what seemed like ours, but I really wasn't keeping track of the time. My feet and body ached, but it didn't matter. I needed the pain. I suddenly stopped.

"Please don't tell me I'm turning into an emo," I murmured as I continued my walk. Where was I even going? God, why me? A flash of light on the side of me caught my attention. I bet you can guess what and who it was. If you're not very bright here's a hint: shiny and silver with beautiful and bronze. It was Edward Cullen in his stupid shiny silver Volvo. I refused to look at him as he slowed his car to a crawl beside me.

"Bella, get in the car," He sighed. I ignored him and kept walking.

"Please get in the car, Bella," He repeated. I looked at him sharply.

"Why in God's name would I get in the car with you of all people?" I asked still not stopping.

"Pleas,e it will get dark sooner than you can make it where with other living things besides trees, and then you'll be stuck out her by yourself. Someone could probably snatch you and plus it's going to rain soon." Let me say that I have never wanted to scream more in that moment that I have in my entire life. Why do I want to scream so badly; because I know that he's right. I looked up towards the dark, heavy rain clouds.

"Bella," He warned. I sighed in annoyance. Opening the passenger door, I plopped down, slammed the door, and crossed my arms over my chest. I had to make sure that he knew that I wasn't planning on speaking to him. I did notice that he wasn't taking me home or back to his house.

The teeter-totter came closer and then backed away, came closer and then back away, came closer and then backed away. Who puts a teeter-totter in front of the swings. Personally, I think that's just stupid.

In my peripheral vision, I could see Edward swinging beside me. He had brought us to the park. Why? Beats the hell out of me, but I what I do know is that he hasn't said anything since picking me up on the side of the street and his silence was killing me.

"Aren't you going to bombard me with questions?" I asked finally breaking the deafening silence.

"No," He replied, "When you're ready to tell me then you will. I'll just wait until then." I stopped my swing and stared at him. His gaze was on the descending sun. It would be night soon.

"Why would I tell you anything? I could get up and walk off and just leave you here." I replied smugly.

"Yes you could, but you're still here now aren't you?" My brows creased in frustration. How could he be so at ease.

"Besides," he continued, "You are angry with me for a reason unknown to me and it has something to do with Tanya." I shuddered at hearing her name. I sighed. I was so ready to give everything up. Maybe I could go live with Mom for while.

"Edward, why'd you ask her to stay?" He was silent for so long that I was about to repeat my question, but then he answered.

"I don't know….I guess that I've been with her for so long that I've kind of grown attached."

"But you've known me much longer than you've known Tanya, and you have no attachment to me whatsoever," I replied. Where was I going with this?

"What does that have to do with anything?" He was looking at me now. That question…..that one little question made me snap. I jumped of my swing and wheeled around at him.

"Open your eyes, Edward! Open your eyes and look at me! I've been here right in front of you all this time!" I shouted.

"I am looking, Bella. I can see you and I know that you're there." He replied trying to comfort me. But that didn't help me; I could feel those damn tears pooling into my eyes.

"No you don't, Edward. You don't see me the way that I want you to. For years I've wasted everything on you. I have never had a boyfriend, never had a first kiss, never even looked at another guys as a serious relationship. Do you know why? It's because the only person I could see was you. Edward Cullen, my best friend's twin brother, the player, the heartbreaker, the man whore. None of those titles even fazed me because I saw YOU!

"Where has that gotten me? Absolutely nowhere. The only thing I've gained is swollen eyes from crying and tons of heart break. Now, after all this time, I've finally decided to give up on you only to find that I can't, so I sit and endure the pain of seeing you other girls. I'm only seventeen, and I shouldn't feel like this, but I do and there's nothing I can do about it."

By this time rain was mingling with my tears. I was soaked to the bone in the middle of a pour down and Edward sat in front of me, equally drenched, on his swing. I realized that I had blown up on him. I spilled all my secrets to him and still he hadn't said anything yet. That couldn't mean anything good.

I looked at the sky and finally fulfilled my need to scream. I screamed loud, long, and hard. I stomped my feet on the ground, pulled at my hair, threw my arms around. My screams grew into cries and soon those became sobs. I lost myself completely. I knew then for sure that I had totally lost my mind. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I know I shouldn't be feeling like this, but I don't' even think my feelings are my own anymore.

My knees gave out on me and I collapsed. The cold arms catching me didn't register in my mind. There was nothing important anymore. My heavy eyelids began to close. I was so tired, and my body was so heavy. I just needed rest for now.

**A/N: Wow…that may have been the best thing I've ever written. I felt so empowered when writing this. I think I deserve a lot of reviews. This is a whole 6 pages and it's late for me. So Bella has finally admitted her feelings. In my first story it was all lovey dovey, but this was pure awesomeness. Anyway, there is only one more chapter to this story so if you want the final chapter then I need 15 reviews!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I apologize for any grammatical errors, this chapter is very unbetad.**

**(BPOV)**

A searing pain shot through my head as my eyes refused to open. What was wrong with me? Visions of the night before swam, blurrily in my mind. I shot up a little too fast for my liking. I groaned. God, what have I done? Not only have I spilled my most guarded, darkest secret; but it was to the person who it regarded. I didn't just tell the person in reverence, but I sounded like a raving lunatic as I did it. The stomping and the screaming, what was I, two? Way to go, Bella. There was no way Edward would ever even look at me again.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and squinted. Of course, I had been brought back to my house. What had they told Charlie? Did they leave me here by myself? Stretching my sore arms and legs, I slid out of the bed only to be stopped by a horrifyingly familiar velvety voice.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" I turned around and there stood the person in reverence himself. Will this nightmare ever end?

"What are you doing here?" He frowned.

"I'm here to pick you up."

"For what?"

"What do you mean for what? I asked you out yesterday and you agreed. I told you I'd pick up at 9, but I see that that may have been a bit early for you. Perhaps you thought I meant 9pm. I should've clarified that." He chuckled at the last part. I, on the other hand, did a double take.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

"How about I just wait down stairs for you? Wear something comfortable." Without waiting for a reply he shut my door and I plopped down on the bed. Just what in the hell happened yesterday? Edward didn't ask me out. I was mean to him, ran away, and ended up in a thunderstorm in the park. That day certainly didn't consist of Edward Cullen asking me out. I sure as hell would've remembered if he had asked me out….wouldn't I? What if all that was a dream; what really happened yesterday? Well, who was I to complain? I have a date to get ready for.

123!#123!#123!#123!#

I jogged down the steps and into the kitchen where Edward was waiting with Charlie. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked looking between the two.

"Um, yeah." We headed out the house. Edward opened the passenger door for me and I slid into his shiny silver Volvo. "First stop: breakfast."

It was fun, and I enjoyed it despite the funny feeling that I had about this whole rendezvous. Edward made it too hard for me to get distracted though. He cracked jokes, told me stories, and overall was great to converse with. He was a side of himself that I'd rarely seen.

After the most important meal of the day, the second stop on the agenda was the Seattle Museum of Art. We stood in front of on the many Blue Dog paintings by George Rodrigue.

"Y'know, I don't get why it's so popular. It just a unnatural blue dog with freakishly cat colored eye." I giggled at him as he pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned in confusion.

"I think it's popular among people because it is something that is so innocent which is something that is seriously lacking in today's society. Just about everyone loves dogs, children especially. The blue makes it more interesting and eye catching because it is abnormal, imaginative, and creative. In other words: it's different." My eyes shifted from the painting to Edwards whose smoldering gaze was upon me. For some reason I was afraid of the smolder they held, the feelings.

"Edward?" I asked uncertainly. He snapped from his revere and smiled a genuine smile.

"We should come here more often. You're so thoughtful and on the same wavelength with these kinds of things. Could you fill me in with the religious portraits? They're not really my cup of tea."

" Scary."

"I agree."

Lunch was in order after the museum. We grabbed a bite to eat and headed over to the park. Basically all we did was talk. Edward was hinting at things that I was getting. He was being very discreet about it, but I could tell. That got me thinking about last night or my dream more often. I found myself more distracted until I heard a quiet humming.

"What song is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just heard it somewhere.

"Would you sing it for me?" He chuckled.

"I suppose."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He shook his head in contradiction.

"No, I want to." Edward led me to a nearby bench and sat down. He began to sing. As soon as the first note came out I wondered what he couldn't do. He was good looking, could get any girl that he wanted, was smart when he actually tried, could play the piano and sing.

I felt myself relax as he sang softly. My head somehow got to his shoulder and my eyes drifted shut.

"Don't stop singing for me, Edward."

123!#123!#!123!#123!#

I awoke to the gentle calling of my name. Brown met a glowing green. I sat up and realized that night was soon to be here. How could I have fallen on asleep on my date.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. You should've woken me-

"It's fine! I enjoyed myself just sitting here and watching the children play. They even came to hear me sing. Seeing you so peaceful was great, a relief if you look at in a different way. C'mon, the last meal of the day is calling. We ended up at a small café name Monokie. The name was certainly odd but the food was fantastic. The talk was quiet.

"I really appreciate you taking me out today." I said lowly. This was the wrong time to say that particular line, but what else was I suppose to say? Edward beamed.

"Great!" His expression changed to one of guilt. "It the very least I could do anyway." My eyes narrowed at his tone. Did I miss something or was…. Edward paid the bill again and we left. I could honestly say I was tired. We arrived in my drive way. I was walked to the porch where the both of us stood under the porch light.

"I suppose I should go. Charlie's peaking out of the kitchen window. Thanks for coming out with me. I really don't deserve it." He turned and walked back to his car. I stood on the veranda and watched him. Another one of those subtle hints. Could it be?

"Edward, wait!" I made my way quickly to him.

"What happened yesterday? I'm sorry to say this, but I really don't remember you asking me out. As a matter of fact, I kind of remember something else happening. It may have been a dream, but I'm not very sure anymore." I could feel the blush on my cheeks before I even finish the sentence. Who says that? I fidgeted nervously under his bemused gaze. Edward leaned on back on the car, with the driver's side door slightly separating us.

"I see you." That was truly the last thing I expected him to say. I questioned. He gently took my hand and pulled me closer to him. Our bodies meshed together. Once again I found myself wishing my blush didn't flare so easily.

"I was the player, the heartbreaker, your best friend's brother; but still you me," He whispered. I looked away. It did happen, but how could all that have lead to today? I felt a hand against my chin. Edward brought my face back to his. His tender expression warmed me inside. Butterflies that I had often felt returned to my stomach. They weren't there today, but they certainly were here now. My heart began to pound. It was my opponents move. What would happen now?

"I see you Bella. I've seen you for quite some time. It hasn't been as long as I wish, but I do see you. My sister's best friend, smartest girl in our class, nice, sweet, and friendly all around. I see you."

He kissed me.

**A/N: Alright Folks that is it. This is the final installment and the story is over. I sincerely hoped you enjoyed, but I think that over all that I'm a bit disappointed in myself with this story. This chapter made me realize how much power I let Edward have over Bella. Also I don't think this was my best work even thought I don't have that many works. Thank you everyone for supporting me! Stay tuned and check out my profile for details on my next story which will be coming out soon!**

**-Fangirl12**


	19. AN

A/N: Hi! I just wanted to let you guys know that I posted my new story Secret Seduction. Feel free to check it out and even leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
